The Promise
by DimitriBelikovLover96
Summary: It's been 3 weeks since the cabin and the attack that Dimitri nearly lost his life in. Everything was perfect until Rose was promised something that will not only effect her life, but everyones. What will Rose do to protect those she loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy :)**

_Chapter 1_

_Shit!_ I should have listened with both ears instead of one. It's what I was trained for after all. I was to preoccupied with trying to sneak unnoticed around the dorm rooms, at night to meet some friends, to notice the increasing louder noise of approaching footsteps. _Shit!_ I was caught. There was no doors and no exit around me. I quickly chastised myself about how stupid I had been. I was a dhampir for crying out loud! And not to mention the fact that I was in training to become a Guardian. There was absolutely no way I was going to get out of this. The footsteps grew even louder, they were only about round the corner at the end of the hall.

_Prepare yourself for death._ I thought quickly, just before a firm hand came down on my shoulder.

"Hathaway." I turned as a very familiar voice called my name. Ryan Akles.

I breathed a sigh of relief and turned on my famous Hathaway attitude.

"What you doing out of bed, Will? Looking for someone?" I winked.

Ryan was a dhampir like me. The offspring of humans and Vampires. This combination made us great warriors. We were strong, stronger than any vampire or human, well maybe Strigoi, but they're a whole new category. And this is what we were used for, the protection of the elite Vampires, the Moroi. The Moroi were for better lake of description, the 'good' type of vampire. They are mortal, don't kill to survive and they are not sadistic like the Strigoi; the race of vampires who I was trained to kill. They were faster and immortal. This is what made them so damn dangerous.

"Just looking for you Rose. You know I can't sleep if I don't see your dazzling beauty." Ryan winked back, he sure knew how to charm a girl. He was about 6'3 and packed with lean muscle. He had dark brown hair, that we styled to give the effect that he just got out of bed. He had a slight tan, common for us dhampir's since we send so much time practicing outside. But if was his sharp, icey blue eyes that made his prey sigh. He know the effect he had on girls, he went through enough of them to be sure. I defiantly wasn't about to make him believe that he had me.

"Many guys can't or so they tell me." I shot back.

"Trust me, you are the cause of all men's sleepless nights." He had a smile on his face that was teasing, yet really seductive. It highlighted his cheekbones and brought all the attention to his eyes, that had a very sultry look.

I smiled back at him, my man-eater smile as I like to call it. I knew I was hot, I had plenty of guys over the years tell me.

"Thanks for the confirmation, but how do I know that it's just your sleepless nights I'm the cause of?"

From years of training, I knew I had a good body. I was fit and very toned, with just a hint of definition. I was also just a bit fuller than other female guardians, with a bit more cleavage. No complaints here.

"From the amount of guys I hear every day talk about you, trust me. They have had a few sleepless nights imagining your body next to the while you rub their di-"

He did not just go there.

"Yeah, Yeah I get it." I said quickly, cutting him off. Playfulness gone from my voice.

I knew that a lot of guys wanted to have me 'next' to them, seeing as most of the novice, dhampir's in training, were complete dicks, I hated hearing about all the things they wanted to do with me.

"Ah, Hathaway annoyed. What, don't you want to hear what causes our sleeplessness? Don't you want to hear just how hot and sexy you are?"

Ryan crept closer, putting his middle finger under my chin trying to lift my lips to his. I knew I smelt it. The faint tinge of alcohol on his breathe. So, he was drunk and just trying to get some, well that was not happening. I pulled my face free from his hold, taking a couple of steps back.

"Not while you drunk, I don't" I said. Very annoyed.

"Aw, come on Rose. I was just having a bit of fun." He tried taking a step closer, only for me to step back.

"Go to bed Ryan. I'm so not in the mood for you right now." It was a wonder I didn't rush over to him and hit him. Seriously, don't these guys know just how much damage I can do to those who annoy me.

He walked off, thank god. I seriously did not want to be pulled into the Kirova's room again, I was already on probation for what happened earlier today.

Thanks to that idiot Ryan, I was now in a tired and very irritated. I stormed back to my room, not bothering about sneaking this time. For some reason, they weren't that many girl dhampir's in our academy. I was one of the few, and for this reason I got my own room, which I was so thankful for right now. I needed to hit something, I needed to release this anger that had built in me. When I got inside my room, I slammed the door closed. Probably not the smartest idea, but it felt good. I throw myself down on my bed, face first.

_Ugh,_ why do guy have to be such dicks, like seriously can't they respect a women. I knew I had a reputation, but that was not a reason to suggest such... _ughh_! After a few punches into my pillow and one very annoyed sound, my mood calmed. I wasn't_ as _angry anymore. I collapsed on my pillow and let the blackness of sleep wash over me.

That night I slept uneasily. I kept dreaming about the Strigoi and imagining one of them was Ryan. He kept chasing after me, promising that he would kill me and use me like the bloodwhore that I was. We were somewhere in a forrest, I kept passing tree after tree, but not really going anywhere. I felt like I was stuck in the same position, while he got closer and closer. In the end he found me, he stared right into my eyes. All I kept seeing was the red ring that outlined his pupil, one of the ways to recognize strigoi. He them opened his mouth and whispered, 'Were coming for you.'

I woke up sweating and shaking. I felt scared and alone. I know it was only a dream, but it felt so real. My mind kept flashing back to the eyes, the eyes that held no warmth, no life. I felt as if I stared into the face of death, which ironically, Strigoi are. I tried to shake the memories but they kept flashing in my mind. I reached over to check the time on my alarm clock.

_4:32am_

It was way to early to be up, I only got to bed like 3 hours ago. But I knew sleep was not an option tonight.

After a few minutes, I dragged my self out of bed. I hastily changed into some workout clothes and headed for the gym. As I was training to be a guardian, I spent most of my 18 years in the gym. It was like a safe haven for me, a place to escape reality. Often I would spend hours here, just punching the crap out of the dummies that lined the walls.

After last night's dream, I needed just that. A way to forgot about real life for just a moment. As I pushed open the doors of the gym, I instantly was greeted with the familiar feeling I always got. I was home. I immediately dropped my gym bag in the corner of the room and started stretching. When I was warmed up, I made my way of to the dummies. I steadied my feet in the fighting stance and crouched, as if I was about to leap at my attacker. I quickly made a story about this certain dummy. I forced myself to believe that he was a dhampir before being turned, therefore he would be hard to defeat, but not impossible. I also made him be very old, not age wise, but the amount of year that he has been a strigoi; this made him extremely difficult to beat. Not to mention the fact that he was about a foot taller than my 5'7 structure and out weighed me considerably. I took all these factors into my mind as I fought this dummy. After about an hour of letting my mind run wild with all the possible moves that might come my way; breathing heavy, I back against the wall. When I finally come to a stop, my knees give way and I collapse on the floor. I feel my breathing return to normal as I hold my head in my hands.

I don't know how long I stayed there, just resting, when the sound of the gym door's opening pulled me from my trance. I felt an immediate annoyance towards whoever it was. I heard the footsteps getting closer just as a sweet smell of aftershave filled the air, a scent I recognized very well. It was _him_.

"Roza?" That sweet, sugary, honey like voice filled my ears and the silence of the gym. I felt his warm hand grip my wrists gently, tugging them away from my face so he could look into my eyes. I slowly complied, hesitantly raising my eyes to his deep chocolate brown eyes. However this time they were knitted together in worry.

"Hi." I wisher, barley audibly. The lack of sleep, the nightmare and the exhaustion from my workout suddenly took it's toll. I'm pretty sure he could tell that I was about to pass out because he scooped me up into his arms. I nestled into his very firm, very defined chest. I breathed in his unique smell of whatever type of aftershave he uses. I couldn't quite define the smell, but it was enough to make my knees weak, even while in his arms.

"Wow, Roza. Careful. What have you done to yourself?" He was teasing, yet it held an undercurrent of seriousness.

"Couldn't sleep." I mumbled into his chest, fighting the blackness that was threatening to take over.

"Okay, I'm taking you back to bed." His voice changed to one of worry, he had never seen me like this before and I think it scared him. Like come on, I was Rose Hathaway, the badass dhampir novice. But I don't know what overcame me today, I just felt so weak, so useless and I honestly was past the point of caring.

As he carried me towards my room, I snuggled closer to him. His steady breathing and heart rate, calming me. I was suddenly placed softly on my bed. I barely even remembering opening the door. I reached out, looking for his hand. He must of sensed what I wanted because his hand found mine. I sighed, as I opened my eyes. I stared into his, seeing his true emotions show, a rarity for him. I could see love, lust, pain and even a hint of sadness there. He leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to my forehead. I closed my eyes and sighed. His lips lingered on my forehead as he whispered something in russian, his native language.

I could never be bothered learning Russian but knowing him, it suddenly was something I must do.

"Please don't leave me." I begged with a slight whimper. I gripped his hand tightly as he tried to pull away. He stopped and after a moment a saw his decision. I move over in the bed, giving him room. It had been about 3 weeks since the cabin and what an amazing three weeks they have been. Besides the attack that nearly caused Dimitri to lose his life, everything has been perfect. Lissa was still my best friend and non-biological sister, Christian and I still were sat each other's throats, Adrain was, well...Adrain. And Eddie was still protective as ever. The only thing that had drastically changed was Dimitri's and my relationship. Everyone seemed to know about us and we honestly didn't give a shit. We were in love.

His arms pulled me close to him, my back to his chest. A small smile appeared on my face. It's not everyday that you get to snuggle up with a hot, sexy 6'7 Russian that both fights and looks like a god.

"Thank you Dimitri." I whispered

"Just sleep now my Roza. I'm here."

I have never been as happy as I was just then. The last thing I remember before I fell asleep in the arms of my forbidden lover was the warning; 'Were coming for you.'

**So that's chapter 1. Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue it? Thanks :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, Thanks you so much for you wonderful reviews. It really gives me encouragement to continue this story. So please enjoy and review :) **

**Disclaimer - I am not Richelle Mead all I own is the plot and Ryan... So far ;) **

_Chapter 2_

Something hard yet soft pressed against my cheek, an attempt to wake me up. Whoever it was must be dead stupid if they think they will get away with waking me from my beauty sleep unharmed. The unknown pressure moves slowly down my jaw bone, stopping at the corner of my mouth. Seriously this person has a death-wish. Don't they know not to not to wake the Rose Hathaway? Like, come on. Even my own mother, who wasn't even there for my childhood let alone teen years, knows this.

"Roza...Roza. Come on, wake up. I love you. Wake up." A very familiar voice breaks through my sleep orientated daze. Dimitri. I moan subconsciencly and lean into his very defined chest, resting my hand over one of my muscular pecs. I feel my hand rumble on his chest as a low chuckle fills the air. God, how I love this sound.

I open my eyes slowly, only to stare into Chocolate brown ones. I lose myself in them, literally. I have forgotten the amount of times that I have forgotten my own name while I stare into those endless, beautiful orbs. I don't know how long I just stared into the eyes that were showing me nothing but love and amusement, when suddenly his lips pressed softly against my own.

A spark of immense electricity wrapped around us, creating our own little world. The kiss, like the others, held so much power and truth. Love, lust, hope, desperation and longing. Dimitri's arm wrap around my waist, pulling my close to him. My hand somehow managed to find his hair and where forcing him to come even closer. God, the things this man does to me; It's a wonder I'm not a pile of goo yet.

We broke out of the kiss, both breathing hard. I moved up slightly so that my forehead could rest against his.

"I, personally, think you should wake me up that way everyday. Might make me on time for practice." I suggestively added. I knew it probably won't get me anywhere seeing as Dimitri is still my mentor and I'm still a student, but he is still as stoic as ever.

"Mmhm I would love that very much but something tells me nothing will ever make you on time for practice." He had a point to be honest. Nothing could and would ever make me on time for practice. I just like my sleep to much and for some unknown reason my alarm clock always ends up on the other side of my room, landing as if it was thrown. I'm still trying to work it out.

"You know me way to well Comrade." I smile cheekily up at him. He really did know me to well. Dimitri shook his head, probably because I called him Comrade; I know he loves it deep down. We lay in comfortable silence for what seemed like forever. Just drawing mindless patterns on each others arms.

_I could live like this forever._ I thought just as a knock interrupted my little fantasy world.

"ROSE! I know that your in there. Open up this frigging door now!" And that would be Lissa. My best friend, My bondmate and my soul sister. I groan loudly as I force myself of of bed towards the door. I look behind just as I reach it, only to see Dimitri rushing into the bathroom. Seriously, he needs to learn to relax. Our friends have caught us in worse positions than this.

I wrench the door open only to find a frazzled Lissa and a smirking Christian.

"Nice sex-hair." Christian winks.

"Just cause your hair doesn't look this good after sex. And trust me, I know." I wink right back. _Ha, suck that Christian,_ I mentally yell as his face pales. God, sometimes I love the bond.

"Alright, enough you two. I swear your worse than children." Lissa pushes past me into the room just as Dimitri exits the bathroom, dressed in his clothes from last night. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist my behind. Resting his head on my shoulder.

"Anyways, What's up Liss?" I said quickly. It was nearly breakfast and there is absolutely no way that I'm missing it.

"Just wanna make sure that your up and to remind up that you are on probation for what you did please don't do anything to get you in more trouble" Seriously, I pretty sure she thinks she's my mother at times. But there seems to be something else. I can feel in the bond she wants to tell me something but doesn't know how. Oh well, I'll get it out of her later.

"Yes, _mother_, I will remember and now you can go cause I gotta get ready" I say, already opening the door for hem to leave.

"Okay Rose, see you later." She smiles sweetly.

"And we expect no sex hair this time thanks" Christian smirks. I swear one day I'm gonna kill that kid.

I close the door and make my way over to my wardrobe while Dimitri makes himself comfortable on my bed. I strip out of my pjs ,that I don't remember putting on, slowly, pleased to see that Dimitri has to shift a couple of times. When I got down to my thong and bra, I make my way over to him.

"See something you like?" Remembering that I said this when he caught me in a very compromising position with Jesse Zeklos.

"No, something I love." I smirk and turn away. Just as I was about to walk, he slaps my ass. I turn back, only to see _him_ smirking. I finish getting changed in my loose black trackies and tight red tank top with my air-force ones. We make our way down to the cafeteria, only to have me sprinting to the food line. I was basically jumping up and down, telling people to hurry the fuck up or to just make a decision.

After I loaded my plate with more food that anybody should be able to eat, I make my way over to my friends. Our table consists of those who I like to call 'The Badass Rose Hathaway Minions'. Theres Lissa, Pyro (Christian), Eddie and Adrain. Dimitri has to stand along the wall, watching everyone since he's 'technically' on guardian duty. I practically inhale my food and when I have finished, I even steal a coupe of Eddie's donuts. It's actually a wonder I'm not as fat as a fucking house right now.

The rest of breakfast past without anything major or scandalous happening. Well, beside the numerous sexual innuendoes from Adrain and the ever growing amount of glares he got from Dimitri, everything was somewhat normal. That was until I spotted Ryan across the room. Suddenly, everything can back to me. The dream. The Warning. He turned to face me, as if he could tell I looking at him. He raised his hand and gave me a small wave. I could vaguely hear people calling my name but all I was powerless to respond. I couldn't breathe. I felt as if something was pressing down on my chest, forcing my breathing to become shallower. I felt weak and could sense that I was covered in sweat. A sudden flash of pain coursed through my body. It was the worst pain I have ever felt, worse than Victor torturing Lissa, worse than all the injuries I have gotten in training and defiantly worse than the headache I got on the plane. A piercing scream filled the air, slicing thorough the invisible blanket that covered me. It took me a few seconds the recognize the scream as my own. I fell to the ground, breathing labored. I barely recognized hands touching me, trying to pull me back to reality. However, throughout the whole thing my eyes stayed focused on Ryan.

I felt my self seep deeper and deeper into the blackness that was threatening the take over. Something moved in front of me cutting off my line of vision towards Ryan. It was as if everything had been lifted off me. A rush of noise filled my ears. I heard people calling my name, others screaming and the majority running away from where I was. A new wave of darkness rolled over me, this time taking me with it.

I woke slowly to a mumble of sounds. My unconscious state forbidding me to fully recognize and distinguish certain sounds. Ever so slowly, things became more clear. I open my eyes only having to shut them straight away. This time I opened them carefully.

"Dimitri?" I mumble.

"Roza! Your awake? How are you feeling?" Dimitri stepped into my line of sight. He placed his calloused hands on my cheek, cupping my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" I asked still slightly confused. All I could remember was staring at Ryan and then...pain. It didn't make any sense.

"We don't know Roza. We were hoping you could tell us cause you all of a sudden started screaming and then fainted. Do you have any idea how worried I was? How scared I was? I couldn't do anything and I felt so useles-"

He was starting to get worked up and their was a glint in his eye that I had not seen before. It pulsed a sense of fear through me for unknown reasons.

"Shh, It's okay Comrade. I'm fine and you did everything you could of because I know you would have. That's all I need to know." A small smile spreads across my lips as I know he can't argue with the infamous logic of Rose Hathaway.

After being cleared by the Dr. Olendzki, we left the infirmary as quickly as we could. I swear I spend half my life in that place. I really should have my own room by now. I internally chuckle imagining a room in the infirmary with my name on the door. _Badass Rose Hathaway's room of awesomeness_...mmhm has a nice ring to it.

By the time I had finished going over all the possible names to place of my room, we had reached my dorm room. When we walked inside, Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and start to slowly place soft butterfly kisses along my neck. I lean back into him, craving more of his touch. I spin around in his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck forcing him to bring his lips to mine. I fell his tongue trace my bottom lip, begging for entrance which I quickly grant. After our very hot make-out session which left us both breathing hard. Dimitri makes his way over to my bed, getting comfortable while I go to the bathroom.

As I walk into the bathroom, I quickly switch on the light, leaving the door open. It's not like Dimitri hasn't seen anything before. Just as I was about to strip my clothes, something red catches my eye. I quickly turn to see what it was only to be overcome with fear. My blood runs cold and my hands start to shake. I need to punch something, right now, but it felt as if something was holding me in place. I must of made some sort of noise because the next minute Dimitri came charging into the bathroom asking what was wrong. All I could do was stare at my mirror. _Another warning_, I thought just as I vaguely heard Dimitri swear in Russian. All I could do was stare at the words that were written in blood.

'_You are not safe anymore Rosemarie Hathaway. We are coming for you. We promise.'_

**So that is chapter 2, hope I didn't disappoint. Please review and please tell me your ideas of what you think should happen in the story because I am writing it for you :) Should Tasha come back? Should Rose end up pregnant? Please review and give me your ideas, thanks x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, Thanks again for the reviews! They seriously encourage me and really push me to write faster :) So please keep them coming and tell me what you guys would like to see in this story :) **

**Disclaimer - I am not Richelle Mead and do not own Vampire Academy...Even though I wish I did **

_Chapter 3_

I was scared.

That was the only thing I felt as I looked at the mirror. I tried tearing my gaze away from it but I couldn't. My eyes stayed glued to the droplets of blood that were slowly making their way down my mirror. Other emotions started to seep into my frozen form. Confusion, anger, worry, desperation. I could faintly sense someone moving closer to me, asking me questions but I was to shocked to respond. Without warning, a hand came down on my shoulder and seeing as I was already on edge from the note on the mirror, I attacked.

I quickly sun on the spot to face my attacker, raising my right arm and pulling back. I quickly shot my fist forward, only to have it forced to an abrupt stop. I looked up to see that my attacker indeed Dimitri. I stared into his eyes, hoping to see anything that would help me figure out what I was going to do with my 'warning'. I must of looked pretty close to tears because Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist, forcing me to become locked in his embrace. I rested my hand against his chest as a sob escaped my lips. His arms tightened around me as more tears where set free. I didn't know what exactly caused me to feel this way but I suddenly felt helpless.

"Shh Roza, it's okay. No one will touch you. I promise you that." I know he was right; no one would dare touch me unless they were willingly to face the wrath of a very pissed off Russian God. And so far they only person stupid enough to do that was Adrain. I forced myself to stop crying, no matter how powerless I felt. I needed to be strong. I needed to be strong and show whoever this prick was, that no-one and I mean _no-one_ messed with Rose Hathaway.

I honestly surprised myself sometimes. Less than two minutes ago I was a mess. Crying and, then all of a sudden, I was determined. I suppose it was the strange comfort I received from Dimitri. Never in my life had I received comfort from someone else. I was always usually indifferent and dealt with things on my own. Like any good guardian should. I honestly don't know what came over me but all I knew was that it was my job to keep everybody else safe. After all, _They come first. _

Something in the pit of my stomach told me that this was real. That someone or something really was out to get me. I didn't want to worry anyone with my problems as I knew that all had enough of their own and this would only cause unnecessary worry. I immediately knew there was no way I could tell Lissa about this. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. She would be more scared than me and force me to have my own guardian's, let alone never having her leave my side. No, I would not tell Lissa about the warning.

I untangled myself from Dimitri, looking every where but at the mirror. I knew that if I did that I would have another break down. I walked out of my bathroom into my room and headed straight for my bed, landing face down and screaming into the pillow. Frustration was clouding every thought. _What did it mean? Who is after me? Why me?_ . However the million dollar question that kept repeating itself: _What do they want from me?_

There is no doubt that over the past few years of my life I have made quite a number of enemies but none that I can really think of that would threaten my life unless they are strigoi and I'm pretty sure that the wards are up making strigoi unable to get onto the grounds and there is no way the Guardians would allow a human to pass the gates. The possibility of this being a moroi or a dhampir was highly unlikely. So who the hell could it be.

I felt my bed dip as weight was added to it. I knew it was Dimitri but I couldn't face him right now. I needed to get my mind working and processing everything that has happened. I felt his fingers run through my hair, a gesture to show me he was there to talk if I needed him. After a few minutes of silence, I finally wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest. A sudden realization hit me; Who will this person use to get through to me? A pang of guilt rested deep in my stomach as I realized that others will be hurt by this, not just me.

"I don't know who is after me or what they want, but I will fight to my last breath if I have to. I promise you this Dimitri. Nothing you or anyone says, I will die before anyone else does." I spoke in a barely audible whisper.

The moment the words left my lips I knew them to be true. I have and always will put my life before others. It's not only what I have trained to do but who am I. I will always feel the need to protect everyone. Dimitri didn't say anything after my proclamation, but really what could he have said; he only held me tighter.

The steady rise and fall of his chest was like a soothing lullaby, helping my mind relax and slowly fade into the blackness.

I was very reluctant to leave my bed the next day. Dimitri had to leave for a shift but left me a note saying to meet him in the gym at 10am. I gradually pulled myself out of the bed and forced myself to walk to the bathroom, knowing the horror which awaited me. I tried my best to not look at the mirror but it was like asking a child not to the delicious candy right in front of them; it was unpreventable.

I cautiously look at the mirror only to find it clear. Not a trace of blood or the warning was left. Somehow without my realizing, I stood only inches from the glass. I raised my arm to touch it, believing that it was only a dream and I would wake up and it would be there again. The glass left cool beneath my fingertips, sending a shiver down my spine. I let my fingers drop back to my side wondering how it had disappeared over night. Unless it was Dimitri. Yeah, he was the one who probably cleaned it. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw a note from him sitting near the sink.

I quickly showered and dressed, running all the way to the cafeteria so I didn't miss breakfast or have to suffer a whole day without donuts. That would be complete torture. Throughout the rest of the day, I didn't spot Ryan once. Something felt very of to me about him. Everytime I saw him after the dream, if was as if I was reliving it. That alone was enough to scare me.

The rest of the week passed without incident. I got no more warning and Ryan wasn't in any of his classes. Most people just assumed he was sick but when his best friend went around to his dorm to check up on him, he was no where to be found. That made me slightly worried but it was fairly easy to put in the back of my mind, especially when Dimitri decided that I needed 'extra protection' and wouldn't leave me fall asleep without him. I loved it and it honestly made me wonder what would life be like if I wasn't scared everyday.

When Friday came along, I promised Lissa that I would go over to her place to try on the dresses she had bought me for the seniors upcoming prom. Hours later, we finally found 'The One'. I was revealed to finally leave the moroi dorms, just before curfew and head to bed.

Just as I reached my dorm door, I found a letter stuck to it. I carefully pealed of the letter addressed to 'Rosemarie Hathaway'.

Oh no. This is bad. No one uses my full name. The only time someone has written me a note and used my full name was... the mirror. I quickly open the letter to see another warning.

'_We will stop at nothing to get to you Rosemarie Hathaway. You are ours. ' _

This person or whatever was out to get me would stop at nothing. Oh shit! Images of Lissa, Dimitri, Christian, Adrian and Eddie flashed before my eyes. I knew that without a doubt that if someone threatened them in order to get to me, I would give up my life in a second. I started to shake with fear and anger. I felt the darkness from the bond slowly seep into me, only making me more violent. I knew I was showing weakness right now by not controlling my temper but nothing could help me stop. I forced myself to breathe. I wouldn't let my self act how I did the other night. There was no way whoever this was, they would not see my weakness. I had to be strong. Strong and badass. I was Rose friggin' Hathaway.

I ran away from my dorm, carrying the note in my right hand. I didn't even notice where I was running until I stopped in front of his door. I knocked sharply only to be met with no answer. I grew more and more agitated by the second. Where was he? He didn't have a shift and I would of passed him on my way to his room if he was indeed coming to mine. _Where was he?_

I knocked once more only to receive the same answer. Nothing. _Ughh!_ I need to find him. I mentally curse him and his ability to disappear when I need him. I headed over to the only other place he could've been. The gym.

As I stepped inside, I was, as usual, bombarded with memories of all our times together in here. I knew that with graduation fast approaching, we would have to leave St. Vladimir's soon and head to court. I would be devastated to leave this place as it had been my home since I was 4. Everything, both good and bad, happened here. I honestly wondered how the fuck my life has changed so much in the space of six months. No normal person would have gone through what we all have gone through. Then again, we weren't normal and to be honest; I wouldn't have it any other way.

I walked to the centre of the mats in the middle of the gym to see Dimitri over by the punching bags. I could tell from his tense shoulders that something was wrong. I walked over to him and placed my hands on his shoulder blades, sending my comfort into him. He stiffened when he felt my touch but when he recognized who is was, he relaxed and turned to face me. I could tell just from his eyes that something was very wrong but he was trying to hide it from me and handle it himself. I hated it when he did this. I wanted nothing more than for him to just completely open up to me and let me help him when he was in need. I could sense that he _did _need my help but being a guy, he wouldn't admit it.

"Comrade, it's okay. Please, tell me what is wrong?" I whispered. I silently wished that he would finally understand that he could burden me with his problems and I would always be there for him. He wrapped his arms around me, looking me in his embrace. He snuggled his face in my hair, breathing in my scent; just like I was doing to him.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too. Forever and always." I kissed the groove between his neck and shoulder lightly hoping he would confide in me.

We held on to each other for what seemed ages when I felt him move away from me. He sank to the floors on his knees while a sob racked his body. He looked so vulnerable and it caused my heart to break. I ached seeing him in so much pain and knowing there was nothing I could do to help him. I wrapped my arms around him to show him I am here and that I love him. I held him while he cried into my chest.

When Dimitri stopped crying he looked up to stare into my eyes. He slowly opened his mouth as if to say something. Only what came out what enough to make my blood run cold and realize that everything was about to change. I finally believed the warning and knew that whoever was after me would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Though what I didn't realize just how far they would go.

"There's been an attack on my family."

I stared into his eyes and realized that he warning I had just received held a whole new meaning. No one was safe. Everybody that means anything to either me or those I love are in danger. And there was nothing I could do about it.

**So what do you all think? Who was attacked from Dimitri's family? Who is sending these threats to Rose? Who else is in danger? Any ideas? **  
><strong>REVIEW and you may find out soon ;) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, Thank you again for your amazing reviews. They are really encouraging me to write more and make this story as best as I can for you. Please keep them coming :) Sorry about the bit of wait on this one, I'm still in school and it has been torture and not to mention the fact that I was sick :( Anyways, Here is Chapter 4. Enjoy and review :)**

_Chapter 4_

The plane bumped as we touched down in Russia. I squeezed Dimitri hand so tightly I thought bones would shatter.

He glanced over at me and smiled. "We're here." He pressed his lips briefly to mine.

Dimitri slung his carryon bag over his shoulder, grabbed my purse and helped me out of my seat. I walked behind him down the aisle of the airplane, toward the opening door. As we get our luggage from baggage claim and head towards the awaiting rental car, a feeling of nervousness twists in the pit of my stomach. As we continued pulling our luggage, I started to grow very agitated. Dimitri must of sensed my change in attitude because asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I lied. I hoped he would drop it but I knew I wasn't that lucky. He stopped in front of me, forgetting about his luggage, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He bent towards me and placed his lips inches from my ear. My breathing hitched and a shiver rolled down my body from his close proximity.

"I know you're lying. What is wrong Roza?" His lips caressed my ear as he spoke. I sighed. I know I wasn't getting out of this until I told him the truth.

"I'm just nervous to see your family." I finally answered, raising my head to look into his eyes. An amused look flashed across his features.

"They are going to love you. I promise." The look in his eyes made me believe that he was telling the truth. He slowly bent his lips towards mine as I started to raise mine to his, we met halfway. The kiss was filled with reassurance and love, exactly what I needed.

We finally made it to the car and after a lot of begging on my behalf, I still couldn't drive. Dimitri said that he would like to get home in one piece. Whatever, he was just being a dickhead. I crossed my arms as I sat down in the passengers seat. I glanced over a Dimitri only to find a smug smirk on his face. I sigh irritably which only caused his smirk to become more pronounced.

After more numerous attempts to drive, I gave up and rested my head against the window. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift to the day I decided that I would go with Dimitri to Russia.

_~ Flashback ~_

_I didn't know what to do. Do I stay and protect Lissa from any whoever it is that's sending me this warnings or do I go with Dimitri to Russia so we can see his family who were injured during an attack. Something told me that the attack on Dimitri's family wasn't random; it was planned. Baia, the town which Dimitri grew up in, was actually a Dhampir commune so for a band of strigoi to attack a house full of dhampirs was just fucked up. _

_I remember seeing Dimitri on the floor of the gym, crying into my chest. I felt so helpless seeing him so vulnerable. His broken expression and raw emotion of his eyes was something that I was not used to seeing. Dimitri was so strong, so controlled that seeing him finally and completely open up to me was such a relief. _

_Reminding myself of the look in his eyes, I knew I had my decision. I was going to Russia. The guilt of leaving Lissa when she could be in danger, was the only thing holding me back, but after realizing that both Christian and Adrain would be with her and not the mention the number of guardians that I will make sure stay with her; I didn't feel so guilty. _

"_Dimitri?" I called out his name through his door. _

_No answer._

"_Comrade?" _

_Again, no answer. _

_After another minute of waiting, I jogged down the corridor not watching where I was going. I bumped into a brickwall or so I thought. I lifted my head to see a familiar face looking don at me. Dimitri. _

_A relieved sigh escaped my lips. A low chuckle escaped his. _

"_Don't you have eyes Roza?" He asked me sarcastically. I rolled my eyes as if to answer him. _

"_So I've decided what I'm going to do." I tried to sound as non-chalant__as possible. It didn't work. _

"_Roza, you know you don't have to come with me. Stay here and protect Lissa. She is your main priority and we don't even know who is threatening you. I will not you you put yourself in danger." He all but yelled at me. He eyes had hardened and his jaw clenched. _

"_No Dimitri. I am coming with you. You are just as important to me as Lissa if not more. She will be protected here. Your family needs you now and I want to be there to support you. I love you and I am not letting you do this alone." I spoke forcefully. _

_A couple of hours after Dimitri hearing that his family were attacked. They discovered that his youngest sister Victoria had been hurt badly. She was bitten multiple times by a strigoi and he had basically crushed half of the bones on the right side of her body. Dimitri felt that it was his duty as an older brother to be there for her so naturally, he was going to go to Russia and I'd be damned if I let him go alone. _

_Dimitri searched my eyes, looking for something. He must of found whatever it was as he sighed. _

"_Fine, you can come." He spoke just as I felt blackness surround me. _

_~ End of Flashback ~_

I was brought back to the present when someone started shaking me. Dimitri had stopped the car and pulled over to the side. I groaned, wondering why he was waking me up.

"Hey Comrade. Are we there yet?" I asked as I open my eyes to look at his face.

"No we still got a couple of hours but I had to wake you up. I'm sorry but you looked like you were having a nightmare." Worry laced his voice.

A sudden rush of images filled my mind. Blue eyes. A knife. Pain. I remember the dream I was having just moments before I was woken. Of course it was only a dream but a small part of my mind was telling me that it was another warning. I didn't want to believe that voice but it was growing stronger each passing moment. _Why had it felt so real?_ That was the one question burning if my mind. I remember everything exactly as if I was actually experiencing it. The pain was horrible. I felt as if my insides where being ripped apart buy something cold and jagged. And the person with blue eyes that looked so familiar. I shivered remembering the brief words they had spoken to me.

I shook my head in an attempt to rid myself of the images. I looked over to Dimitri in the driver seat and god did he look good. His face was to the front but his side profile was amazing. His shoulder length brown hair was out of it's usual ponytail and it framed his face perfectly. His body, for once, seemed relaxed. He wasn't as tense or as stoic as he usually was and I loved it. You could see from the side of his face that his lips where pulled up into a smirk.

"Are you done staring?" Dimitri's smug voice broke me out of my trance.

"Nope." I answered, popping the 'p'. A sudden warmth filled my right hand and I looked down to see that Dimitri placed his hand in mine. He pulled it to his mouth and kissed my knuckles, chuckling slightly.

We continued driving down this long stretch of road that Dimitri told me was usually filled with strigoi looking for traveling victim. This wouldn't of really bothered me to much if it had been daytime but sadly, we weren't that lucky. We were both slightly on edge, preparing for any attack of sort. Dimitri had long ago let go of my hand and was now holding the steering wheel tightly. A small roll of nausea grew in the pit of my stomach but I passed it off as just nerves. Oh how I was wrong.

A sudden jolt hit the car on the diver side. I felt my body jerk hard against the seatbelt as the sudden change of force caused me to be jolted forward and then to the side. It took me a few seconds for my vision to return and my mind clear. I looked over towards to driver side of the car to see Dimitri coming to. I racked my eyes of his body, our what I could see of it and found that he had a deep gash on his forehead. I breathed a sigh of relief that he had not died but after remembering the reason why we were even in the position, I focused my attention on the driver door. The door was pushed inwards and the window was now gone. Glass covered nearly the whole front section of the car. I felt my breathing tighten in my chest as I smelt a faint trace of gasoline in the air. _We need to get out of here now._ Dimitri must of came to the same conclusion as me because we both began frantically taking of our seat-belts and opening the doors. Dimitri seemed to be having trouble opening his door so he just jumped seats and followed me.

Once we know we had at least some sense of freedom from immediate danger, we embraced tightly breathed in each others scent, making sure that we were both still alive and unharmed. We were broken by the sound of distant clapping coming our way.

Dimitri and I sprang apart, both of us immediately going for our stakes which were held in our pockets. As the strange figure slowly approached, my nausea from early grew.

Fuck.

I had a a perfect advantage of knowing that strigoi were close but no, I didn't think to acknowledge it. I kept screaming obscenities at myself of how stupid I had been when the mysterious strigoi spoke.

"Ah look what we have here. Two Dhampirs." He sound smug. That just pissed me off.

"Fuck off." I growled.

He tsked while waving his index finger in a 'no' gesture.

"Feisty dhampir. I like it."

"What do you want?" Dimitri's voice broke me out of my imagination of how to kill this son of a bitch.

"I'm hungry and since I can't find any moroi, you two are going to have to do." The strigoi sound as if he was asking to a cup of coffee and a donut.

"Yeah well, we're busy so you can just fuck off or we are going to kill you." And the famous Rose Hathaway attitude comes out to play.

"I don't think so." The strigoi's lips twisted into a sneer.

Before I could even comprehend what I was doing, I was lunging for the strigoi. I sent a punch to his face only to have it blocked. I used to force of his blocking to send a kick to his side and then shoot out with an uppercut to his face. His head was forced back with the power in my punch. And that was how the fight continued. I was glad Dimitri stayed out of it as he knew I needed to do this myself and also watch incase any other strigoi came along. Finally after having landing a numerous hits as well as blocking just as many, I finally gained an advantage when I sent a roundhouse kick towards hit, causing him to loose his balance.

I quickly pounced on him, raising my stake exactly when his heart should be. Just as I was about to bring it down, he spoke.

"Wait! I was sent to give you a message." He gasped out.

"What?" I growled, trying to hide my disbelief.

"He said '_Wherever you go Rosemarie Hathaway, people will die and it will be on you. Give yourself up to me and no one will be killed_.'" He again breathed out, eyeing the stake wearily.

"Who said this to you? Who is he?" I yelled as the strigoi, wiping my stake across his cheek causing him to trash with pain.

"I don't know, I never knew their name." He screamed right back at me. For a fleeting second, terror and honesty filled his features. He really was telling the truth. I couldn't let him live his life as a monster, I thought as I plunged the stake into his heart.

"Thank you." I barley heard him say as I saw the life fade from his eyes.

I removed my stake and stood up. Briefly closing my eyes and praying that whoever this strigoi was before he was turned, had found peace.

I opened them when a something warm pressed against my cheek. I found myself staring into Dimitri's warm brown eyes. They were clouded with worry, fear and love. Staring into his eyes I remembered the message the strigoi gave me.

Whoever this asshole was, that was sending me these messages were going to pay. There would be no way I would let anyone I love get hurt because of me. I was going to give myself to whoever it was because I could not bear the pain if I was responsible for anyone's death. I don't know what they want with me but I would do whatever I could to make them pay. I knew what I had to do but if I was going down, it would be in true Rose Hathaway style - fighting.\

**There you have it. Chapter 4.  
><strong>**How was it? Good? Bad?  
><strong>**Lots of strange things happening in this one. What was the dream that Rose had about Blue eyes and pain? What was she told at the end of it? And mostly importantly, who is sending her these messages? Tell me what you guys think :)**

**Review Please and Thank you, **  
><strong>Tara x<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Thank you again for the reviews. They mean heaps and really push me to write.  
>Hint for later - The more reviews I get, the quicker I update ;) <strong>

**Anyways, this chapter doesn't have much drama and action but it does answer _some_ questions for you. Enjoy :)  
><strong>**Disclaimer - I am not Richelle Mead and do not own Vampire Academy **

_Chapter 5_

After our incident with the strigoi, we discovered our car was destroyed. There was no way we were going to be able to get to Baia now or even the nearest motel. We were in the middle of nowhere, as I put it. Dimitri just shook his head, amusement evident in his eyes and actually gave me the correct location. I pretended that I didn't hear him and slowly walked over to the officially dead strigoi. I barely heard Dimitri on the phone to someone called Sydney but I didn't really pay that much attention to him, instead I focused on the strigoi. I could tell that he was a dhampir before being turned. He had a slight tan complexion which suited his blond surfer-guy hair. He looked familiar. Something about him just connected to me now that he was no longer a threat. I studied him for a couple more minutes before I finally made the connection. I stumbled back from shock and a small gasp left my lips.

Once I made the connection, it was as if some part of my sub-conscience remembered the very first dream I had; the one where I was running in the forest, surround by strigoi. An arm wrapped around my waist my behind and before I could scream, I recognized the scent. Dimitri. He turned my to face him but I only stared at his chest. Her moved his finger under my chin to look at me. Whatever the expression on my face, it must of been alarming because I felt him tense and tighten his grip on me.

"Roza, what's wrong?" He asked urgently.

All I could do was look over my shoulder at the body of someone I knew and vaguely liked. I didn't even register Dimitri asking me again what was wrong but somehow I found my voice and whispered the words of the person that I had just killed.

"Ryan Akles."

I have know Ryan for as long as I could remember and to see him no dead, was horrible. Even though he had been strigoi, the fact that Ryan was now dead by my hand was sickening.

I forced down the bile that was starting to rise and turned away from the body. I couldn't look at it any longer. I buried my head in Dimitri's chest and tried to take comfort in the fact that I had to kill Ryan in order to free his soul. I was now just happy that he had moved onto a better place. Or I liked to think.

About 30 minutes later, a pair of humans arrived at our little crime scene. It turns out that they were actually Alchemists. When Dimitri introduced me to the blonde female named Sydney and told me what she was I honestly that he had three heads.

"What is that? Is it some Russian word?"

A half-smile played on Sydney's lips. "No. I take it you've never heard of alchemy either?"

I shook my head, and she lowered her head, eyes staring down at the floor again. She swallowed, like she was bracing herself, and then a rush of words came out.

"Back in the Middle Ages, there were these people who were convinced that they found the right formula or magic, they could turn lead into gold. Unsurprisingly, they couldn't. This didn't stop them from pursuing all sorts of other mystical and supernatural stuff, and eventually they did find something magical." She frowned. "Vampires."

I thought back to all my Moroi history classes. The Middle Ages were when our kind really started pulling away from humans, hiding out and keeping to ourselves. That was the time when vampires truly became myth a far as the rest of the world was concerned, and even the Moroi were regarded as monsters worth hunting.

Sydney verified my thoughts. "And that was when the Moroi began to stay away. They had their magic, but humans were starting to outnumber them. We still do." That almost brought a small to her face. Moroi sometimes had trouble conceiving, whereas humans seemed to have too easy a time. " And the Moroi made a deal with the Alchemists. If the Alchemists would help Moroi and dhampirs and their societies stay secret from humans, the Moroi would give us these." She touched a golden tattoo that sat on her lower left cheek. It was an elaborate design of flowers and leaves and was only really visible when she tilted her head certain ways so that the gold caught the light.

Sydney then went on to explain how the tattoo was some kind of reward for helping the Moroi. It is actually gold mixed with Moroi blood, charmed with water and earth. Apparently the tattoo gives them the some of the same traits as a Moroi like never getting sick and living a long life. The tattoo also stopped them from revealing the existence of Moroi and dhampirs to the human world. It sounded suspiciously like compulsion and to be honest, I wouldn't be shocked if it was.

After discovering what an Alchemist was from Sydney, Dimitri and I drove off in a new car that was brought for us from Sydney. It was a 1972 Citroёn which Sydney had nicknamed _'The Red Hurricane'_. My hand was clasped tight with Dimitri's as he drove in comfortable silence. My mind was a mess. I kept going over what Ryan had said; that someone I love will die because of me. Then my mind would flicker to the images of Blue eyes, a knife and the pain which seemed almost real. And finally that Ryan was a strigoi. My gut instinct was telling me that the warnings, Ryan and the dream were somehow connected but I could never find the link.

As if sensing my distress, Dimitri squeezed my hand trying to get my attention off all the shit that has been happening recently. I turned my head to face him and felt a small smile tug at my lips. He returned the gesture and went back to staring out the front of the window.

A couple of hours later, the car pulled to a stop outside medium two-story house. Even just from the outside, you can tell that this house has been loved in for years and holds many memories within it's walls. Just looking at the worn house, it is as if I could feel a connection to it. I felt a deep sense of recognition and familiarity even though this was the first time I had actually seen Dimitri's childhood home.

I opened my door and slowly got out of the car. My nerves had now taken a turn and were now in full blast. My stomach felt as if it was doing somersaults and my palms began to sweat. I had a sudden urge to run back inside the car and drive far away from this house. It wasn't from the fear of being threatened or unsafe, it was from not being accepted. I really wanted Dimitri's family to like me. He said they would but doubts still circled in my mind. _What if they didn't? Would if threaten mine and Dimitri's relationship? Would he leave me? Will they hate me because I can't give Dimitri children? _I knew he wanted some children that he could call is own. _Would he feel like I'm depriving him of that chance? _

It was times like this that I really felt mine and Dimitri's age difference. He was 24 and I was 17. He was ready for kids, I wasn't. It scared me to think that one day he would finally give up on me and leave for Tasha. I felt my body start to shake in irrational fear and my breathing became erratic.

I was brought out of my mind rant when Dimitri placed his large, warm hand on the small of my back. I looked up into his eyes and could truly tell of the love that he felt for me. _You are being stupid. He loves you. Trust him._ A voice whispered in the back on my mind. He started to rub a small circle into my back with his thumb. The gesture, however small, proved to me just how well he could actually read me. It was as if he was lending me his strength.

I took a deep breathe and started to walk forward, towards the large wooden door with Dimitri's hand still on my back. Once we reached the door, Dimitri paused. He slowly raised his arm and knocked three times on the door. A sound of heavy footsteps and a incoherent mumble sounded from inside. Anticipation curled in my stomach and Dimitri's hand on my back pushed harder, telling me that he was with me and there was no need to be scared.

The door was wrenched open by a female version of Dimitri only shorter. She had the same warm chocolate eyes and the same brown hair colour as him. They could be twins for all I know but with close inspection of the girl's face, you could tell she was a few years older than Dimitri.

The girl let out a startled gasp and froze as she took in the sight before her; Dimitri and I. I knew that it had been nearly 3 years since he last saw his family and he missed them dearly.

"Димка" The girl yelled as she thrusted himself into her brothers arms.

"Каролина, сестра моя. Я скучал по тебе так много." Dimitri whispered into her ear as he hugged him tightly. They broke away shortly after and started having a rapid conversation in Russian. I heard my name and some others mixed in with their conversation.

The other members of Dimitri's family must of heard the commotion going on outside because the door frame was suddenly filled with people who all looked like Dimitri replicas. He was literally passed around, hugging and having short conversations with each of them in Russian. He embraced another girl who looked only a couple of years older than him, however unlike his other sister she was pregnant. After talking with his sister, an older woman took her spot.

"Димка" She whispered.

"мама"

Dimitri's mother rushed into his arms. I caught a glimpse of her face before she completely buried herself in his chest. She had tears steaming down her face and her eyes radiated love. Their reunion was so much stronger and heartfelt than all the rest, I felt my eyes warm, causing me to blink away any tears that threatened to fall. _I know, Rose Hathaway crying? Who would of guessed?_ But the love that was shared between this family was very emotional.

Dimitri stepped back from his mother and turned towards me. He grabbed me hand and pulled me up to his side. He turned to his family and wrapped an arm around my waist. I subconsciencly leaned into him and he started to speak.

"Everyone, this is my Roza."

I prepared myself for anger, yelling and possibly being thrown out but what I did not prepare for was being tackled my two screaming girls. I laughed despite myself and hugged the girls back.

I eventually got back to standing next to me. I looked up at me and his smile was so big I swear it had to hurt. I looked back at his family and they all had the exact same smile on their faces.

Dimitri's mother stepped forward and pulled me into her grip. I wrapped my arms around her as we hugged.

"Welcome to the family Roza."

I let out a breathe that I didn't realize I was holding. God Rose, who can seriously be so stupid at times. You had nothing to fear. Next time, listen to Dimitri. I mentally shut off that annoying little voice in my head and smiled back at Dimitri's mother.

I stepped out of her grasp so we could finish making introductions. I found out that Dimitri's mother was Olena. The girl that met us at the door was Karolina and the other girl was Sonya; Dimitri's older sisters. I also met his grandmother, Yeva. Shit was she scary. I honestly thought she would kill me with one look. She mumbled something in Russian before embracing Dimitri. What shocked me most about their reunion was when she hit him on the bak of his head.

" Вы глупый мальчик. Почему бы вам не посетить дом чаще всего? Если бы не ваша Роза, вы были бы мертвы."

To be honest, it was quite funny seeing Dimitri being chastised by someone who was only half his height. The look on his face was like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar; guilty yet totally adorable. He mumbled his apologies in Russian before grabbing my hand and introduced me. She took one look at me and then turned on her heel and walked away.

Okay, was not expecting that.

"Don't worry about Yeva. It takes people a while to warm up to her." Dimitri tried to explain to me.

I just nodded and smiled, trying to let him know that I wasn't effected by Yeva's strange behavior.

"Mama, where is Victoria?" Dimitri suddenly asked looking around.

I vaguely remember Dimitri telling me of that his younger sister was Victoria and that she was a junior at the Russian academy. Olena's face contorted in sadness as she answered his question.

"Victoria's in hospital. She was badly hurt in the attack." Tears started to fall from Olena's eyes as she was hugged by her other two daughters. Dimitri's grip on my had tightened.

"Is she going to be okay?" Dimitri's voice started to break at the end. I knew that he loved and was very protective over his younger sister. I knew that just her being hurt or even being near danger hurt him.

Olena looked up into Dimitri's eyes. Tears still falling and whispered the words that i knew would not comfort him.

"They don't know."

**And that's chapter 5. I know, not that exciting but it does include stuff that we all need to know :) **  
><strong>Next chapter something big happens and no one will expect it so if you wanna find out... <strong>  
><strong>REVIEW! The quicker I get reviews, the quicker I update ;) <strong>

**Tara x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Thanks heaps for the reviews. Here is chapter 6. Enjoy :) **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6<em>

It was like christmas morning.

I wasn't usually big on God of fate, but now I was seriously reconsidering. Somehow, the Belikov's accepted mine and Dimitri's relationship without judgement. It still shocked me how people were so accepting people are of our relationship.I've always expected to be ridiculed, judged and even degraded by our friends and family but no; the minute they found out, the zoned in like missiles on Dimitri and started asking what his intention with me were.

To me it was hilarious; to everyone else, it was like a matter of life and death. Every single one of my friends - Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Adrain - who I consider family all started warning him that if he ever thought of hurting me, he would die a very slow and painful death. Christian even started to demonstrate what he would do to Dimitri on one of the practice dummies. And it was not nice.

The funniest and possibly the most shocking threats came from the school guardians. And even more shocking still - Stan. He said and I quote: _"Ever think about hurting Hathaway Belikov, and remember I know where you live."_ I literally was frozen on the spot, staring as Stan with my eyes and mouth wide open. Well, that was until I covered my shock with attitude.

For now, I didn't worry about the hows and whys of my current situation of someone wanting me dead. I was too busy staring wide-eyed at my surroundings and it's inhabitants. Olena didn't live alone. All of Dimitri's sister - three of them - lived in the house too, along with their kids. The family resemblance was startling. None of them looked exactly like Dimitri, but in every face, I could see him. The eyes. The smile. Even the sense of humor.

Even the house gave me a thrill. There were no obvious signs that Dimitri had ever lived there, but I kept thinking, _This is where he grew up. He walked these floors, touched these walls..._

As I walked from room to room, I'd touch the walls too, trying to draw his energy from them. I'd envision him lounging on the couch, home on break from school. I wondered if he'd slid down the banister when he was little. The images were so real.

"Are you hungry?" Olena's voice startled me of of my trance.

"Roza's always hungry." Dimitri cheeky grin spread across his face.

"He's right. I'm alway's hungry." I smilepolitely at Olena. "But please, don't go to any trouble."

Dimitri moved so his arms were wrapped around my waist, bringing me closer to him. Seeing this, Olena's face lit up a hundred watts. I honestly wondered how her cheeks were hurting. Seeing her with this look of happiness, made me miss my own mother. She stayed a week after the attacks on the academy to help clean up and bring up guardian numbers. While she was there, I made most of the time to try and get to know her. I still resented her for leaving me at the academy and never visiting, but I understood why she did it. I'm glad that we were in a better place than we were at christmas where she gave me a black eye.

"It's no trouble at all Roza. How about I get you some blini?" She turned around and headed towards the kitchen.

I shrugged my shoulders and turned in Dimitri's arms so that I was facing him. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat and thinking how close I was to never hearing it again.

"What are you thinking about." He whispered, his lips grazing my ear as he spoke.

I was hesitant to tell him because I knew that he would retreat back into himself and feel ashamed that he nearly died and couldn't fight off his attacker.

"Just how close I was to losing you." He tried to sound non-chalant but I could hear the faint tinge of pain in my voice as I remembered the caves.

Dimitri moved his right hand that was in my hair to my chin. He lifted my face until he was looking directly into my eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere."

He then crushed his lips to mine. We moved in sync, thankful that we were both alive to live another day. His tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for entry which I granted. As our tongues touched, I felt the electricity between us crackle. We broke away panting, our foreheads pressed against one another.

The Belikov's watched with approval and amusement as I inhaled a plate of blini. They were ultra -thin pancakes stacked and layered with butter and jam. My body always required a lot of food to keep it's strength up, and I figured as long as I wasn't crewing with my mouth open or anything, I had no reason to feel bad about eating so much.

"Chew Roza, not inhale." Dimitri scolded but I could tell by the amusement in his eyes that he was joking.

"You try going nearly five hours without food Comrade and then tell me how hungry you are." I tried to defend myself. Key word:_Tried_

"I did and I'm inhaling my food like you."

"I'm a growing teenage girl so sue me." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Everyone laughed at our little banter and I felt like I was actually part of a family. _This is how it should be._ Growing up, eating with your family around a table laughing. I never got that. I was always at the academy and I never saw my mother and I didn't have a clue who my father was.

We all talked more about things such as my training and school which Dimitri felt that it was his need to fill them in on all my memorable moments such as the Dawn Yarrow incident in 8th grade. They all laughed when I told them my reasoning. I mean, come on, _no one_ calls Rose Hathaway weak; even if it was for a dare.

I didn't even notice the time pass but when I started to yawn, Dimitri noticed and excused us to bed. We said goodnight to everyone and started to climb the stairs, hand-in-hand, towards Dimitri's room. As we walked down the small hallway, the electricity between started to crackle again.

I pushed open his door of his bedroom and looked around. It was a plain room but it was exactly Dimitri. A king bed was in the middle of the room, pushed up against the back wall. Everything seemed neutral, like it could of been a guest room but a bookshelf in the corner, full of westerns, claimed this room as Dimitri's.

We walked in an headed toward our suitcases. I stripped off my clothes; it's not Dimitri hasn't seen it all before, and pulled on one of Dimitri's shirt that I stole. Just as I was dressed, warm arms wrapped around my waist. I pressed my back against Dimitri's chest and twisted my neck so I could kiss him. My hand went to the side of his cheek and his stayed wrapped around my waist. His tongue traced the bottom of my, encouraging me to open wider; I refused. Instead I twisted in his arms so I could face him properly. He tried again to gain entrance only this time I allowed him.

I didn't even notice we were moving until my legs hit the bed. Dimitri playfully pushed my down and I grabbed a hold of his neck, pulling him down with me. He landed on top of me but quickly raised himself onto his elbows so I wouldn't be crushed under his weight.

He lowered his head so that his lips barley touched mine; teasing me. I wasn't in the mood for teasing, I needed him; all of him. I raised my head so that our lips met and we moved in sync. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. This time it was I who asked for entry and he quickly granted me it. Our tongues fought for dominance. Not so shockingly, I lost and his tongue continued to taste the inside of my mouth.

My arms seemed to move on their our accord. He slowly disentangled themselves from Dimitri's neck and wade their way down his bare chest. I could feel his muscles tense beneath my touch, which only turned me on even more. His hands moved so that one was fisted within my hair while the other was on my hip, pulling me closer. The sexual tension between us so thick that you could cut it with a spoon.

Besides a few, very hot make out sessions, Dimitri and I haven't repeated the events of the cabin. He wanted to wait to graduation. I wanted to by with him but I knew that while I was still a student at the academy, we couldn't risk being caught by people who don't know about us. However, we were no longer going to deny our love.

So far, we only told people we could trust. Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Adrain all knew because I finally decided that it was time to come clean. Lissa was a little upset that I didn't tell her straight away, thinking that I don't trust her but after I assured her that it was because we couldn't being caught by _anyone,_ she finally forgave me. We also had to tell Albert, Kirova and the school guardians because if we were caught by one of them by accident, we had to make sure that they wouldn't report us. They promised to keep it a secret; just as long as Dimitri didn't use or hurt me in anyway.

Just as our make out session grew more heated, we had to stop. There was no way I was having sex or anything close to sex in Dimitri's mother's house. It just seems so wrong.

"We can't." I finally whispered when Dimitri moved his lips to my neck. He groaned and rolled off my, but kept his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, but their is no way I am having sex in your mother's house." I said against his chest.

"Yeah, It doesn't seem right." He chuckled.

"Hmm." I agreed.

I snuggled closer to Dimitri, resting my head on his chest.

"Go to sleep Roza. Я люблю тебя."

I know what that is.

"I love you too." I whispered back, just as darkness found me.

The next morning, after many attempts by Dimitri to get me out of bed, we finally made it to the hospital; one hour late. I was excited to see Viktoria. Dimitri told me that she was a year younger than me and very alike. They only thing I hated about seeing her was the fact that she was in hospital. I mean, I spend most of my time in there and it's not exactly my favorite place; and not to mention the fact that I'm always hurt... yeah hospital's, clinic's and infirmaries are not my favorite place.

As we walked into Viktoria's room, we found that she was awake. she looked so much like Dimitri, it was kinda frightening. The hair, the eyes, the facial structure only feminine and the smile. All his. The only difference that you could really tell them apart was that she was gold streaks through her hair. She smiled brightly as we entered.

"мама" She yelled.

"Виктория, дочь моя. Как вы себя чувствуете?" Olena spoke as she hugged Viktoria. We they broke apart, Viktoria looked at the others who entered. When she spotted Dimitri, her eyes grew wide as she stared in shock of seeing her beloved older brother.

"Димка?"

"Вико, сестра моя. Как вы себя чувствуете?" This time Dimitri spoke as he rushed forward, embracing his sister in a hug. When they broke apart, it was much the same to before, she scanned the room to see who was present. Her eyes landed on mine and her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Кто вы?" Confusion and a slight tinge of coldness laced her voice.

"Вико, это моя Роза. Вы знаете, они девушка, которую я говорил вам о?" Dimitri answered for me. He was obviously telling her who I was so when her eyes made contact with my own, I smiled.

"Rose Hathaway right?" She asked, clarifying who I was. Some emotion passed in her eyes, but I couldn't decipher it. Sadness? Fear? Something that was not right anyway.

"Yeah. It's good to meet you Viktoria, Dimitri has told me heaps about you." A cheeky expression crossed her face.

"Oh. All good I assume." She winked, I caught onto the joke.

"Not most of it." I winked right back. "Don't worry, pay backs a bitch. You can always tell me the embarrassing stuff about Dimitri. You never know when it could come in handy."

"You and I are going to get along just great." Everyone laughed as Dimitri groaned.

We spent the next hour just talking about random things. I actually liked Viktoria a lot. She reminded me of me. Quick to make a joke and very confident. I really liked her.

"Vika, can you remember anything about the attack at all?" We had been avoiding this topic but I knew curiosity got the better of Dimitri, that and he needed to know who hurt his family. A weird expression passed of Viktoria's face, like she was remembering something important but didn't want to.

"I was home and everyone was upstairs. I saw a flash of something out the corner of my eye but when I turned my head it was gone." She paused, trying to re-gather her thoughts. "I went to the front door cause I thought I heard a knock but when I opened it, a strigoi was there and he told me.." she paused yet again. Through this time, a frightened expression crossed her face. She found my eyes and sadness shined through. "He said: _'Tell Rose Hathaway that you are only the beginning. Others will follow and end up in worse situations. He is coming.' _and then he bit me_." _I don't know what expression was on my face but whatever it was, it was enough for Dimitri to put his arms around me and rub small circles on my back. It comforted me but I just felt numb.

_This was all my fault. _

Viktoria was in hospital because of me and others will follow. _God dammit!_ Can't I have one day where someone is _not _trying to kill me or my friends.

_He is coming. _

Whoever it is has pushed it to far. Viktoria ended up in hospital because of him and there is no way anyone else will. Now it's personal.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Another wanring. What do you think will happen next. Here's a deal, I'll update again if I get 50 reviews. I really want to know what you guys think so please review :) <strong>

**Tara xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, Sorry for the not updating sooner. But I have been really busy and sick. So here's chapter 7, Review please :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7 <em>

The rest of the week passed without incident. Viktoria finally came home after healing from the attack, Olena made an ever-growing amount of black-bread and I had gained a lot of new embarrassing material on Dimitri. I was honestly starting to think of them as my second family. The mother, sisters, niece and nephew I never had. I had even became closer to Yeva. She still scared the shit out of me but we actually talked to each other now. I remember the first time she said a word in english.

I was in the kitchen with Dimitri, he was attempting to teach me how to make black-bread and failing miserably. I got bored and started throwing the flour at him; he retaliated with an chuck of corn syrup in my hair. A full war broke out and we didn't stop till we were both covered. I pissed myself laughing only to notice Yeva in the corner; with a small, amused smile.

"This is to be cleaned." She scolded but you could see the amusement in her eyes. She turned and started to walk out of the kitchen, but turned just before exiting.

"You speak english!" Everytime she has been in my presence, she has only spoke Russian; and since I am mentally incapable to learn the world's most confusing language, I didn't have a clue what the fuck they were saying.

"Yes Roza, I speak english." You could hear the sarcasm dripping from her words.

"But..but you only spoke Russian?" Now I just sounded stupid. Dimitri burst out laughing but quietened when he noticed my glare.

Yeva chuckled before speaking."I speak both Roza. I just choose not to speak english." She winked. Now that was mean.

She continued walking out of the kitchen. When I could no longer hear any footsteps, I turned to Dimitri, who looked like he was struggling to not laugh.

"You have a mean grandma."

Of course, that was his undoing. I had to hit him over the head and use multiple threats before he could stop.

"Roza, it's time to go." Dimitri's voice brought me back to the present.

I nodded, gave him a quick peak on the lips and headed downstairs to his family. Now that Viktoria was out of hospital, we had to head back to the academy. I didn't want to leave the Belikov house, it was what a real home and family should be like. After saying goodbye to every member and receiving a shy kiss on the cheek from Paul, Karolina's 10 year old boy, we left the family behind.

We landed on the academy's airstrip with Lissa, Christian and Alberta standing at the side waiting for us. When we were close enough, Lissa literally catapulted into my arms.

"Wow Liss, I miss you to." I said in-between laughing.

"Shut up Rose. I missed you so much." We slowly pulled out of each others embrace, still laughing. Another voice broke us out of our trance of Lissa asking, more like demanding for me to tell her everything that happened while we were in Russia.

"So, miss me Rosie?"

Christian.

"I think your the one that missed me Christina." I flashed him my trademark man-eating smile only to see his face redden with anger with my new nickname. My smile just kept widening.

"So Rose, how was your trip?" Alberta asked, oblivious to the burning anger radiating from Sparky which just made me that much happier.

"It was amazing."

"That's good." Her smile turned hesitant, as if she want to tell me something but doesn't know how I will react. "Ah, Rose...Your mother called and she needs to take to you. Urgently."

Yeah, now wonder she was hesitant.

The last time I saw my mother had been a couple of days after the caves when Dimitri and I told her about our relationship. To say she disapproved would be an understatement. The entire time she kept yelling that she was going to kill Dimitri. Lucky, it didn't come to that but it did result in a black eye, a broken nose, two cracked ribs and numerous bruises for Dimitri. Thank god for having a best friend who is a kick ass healer. Of course I had had pissed at mum after I saw Dimitri and told her that if she doesn't accept us then I don't want her in my life. She apologized and even though I knew she didn't like our relationship, she didn't say anything.

Now she wants me to call her and it's urgent? I have never known anything for my mum to be urgent. This is freaking Janine Hathaway. She didn't even visit me for nearly 5 years before christmas.

"Yeah, thanks Alberta. I'll call her then." I was still confused and the lack of sleep from the plane was starting to get to me.

"Come on Roza, we'll get you to your dorm and you can call your mother then." My Russian God placed his hand on the small of my back, sending sudden warmth through y body. Fuck I want him so bad but of course we hadn't have the opportunity since. Sure we where in his mothers house, alone most of the time, but there was no way we were having sex in his mother's house.

After finally reaching my dorm, I grabbed my phone from my pocket of my navy Abercrombie and Fitch jumper and cuddled up to Dimitri who was laying on my bed looking very god-like. I rested on my head on Dimitri's shoulder and he started to absentmindedly played with my hair.

I scrolled through my contacts and dialed my mother's mobile number. Trust me, I was just as surprised she even knew what a mobile was seeing as how I always expected to her to have a pretty much non-existent personal life.

"Guardian Hathaway." Her clipped tone came through the speaker of the phone. I felt Dimitri's hand tense slightly on my hair but quickly loosened.

"Hey mum, it's me."

"Oh hi Rose. How are you?" She seemed surprised that it was me. I wonder who else would be calling her. Another Guardian? No. Mum has a business phone for that. A friend? Who the fuck would want to be friends with my mum. She's so ugh.

"I'm good. Just got back from Russia with Dimitri." I felt Dimitri's lips against my temple lightly before they started to travel down my jaw. I squirmed under his touch that was sending shock-waves of pleasure thorough me.

"Oh that's good." She paused but not before I could her the nervous tremor in her voice. "Rose, um, your father want's to meet you."

"What?"

"Your father. He wants to meet you."

I never knew anything about my father except that he was a moroi from Turkey or somewhere middle-eastern. I never knew his name or what he looked like but I figured he must has really wicked hair.

"Ah, okay. When does he want to meet me?" I didn't particularly want to meet him seeing as he wanted nothing to do with me for nearly 18 years.

She exhaled in what I figured to be relief. "At your graduation. That is the only time we both can get off. Is that okay with you?"

Two weeks. Two weeks and I would see my mother and my father. Two weeks and I will see the people who abandoned me while I was a child. Two weeks and I would see the two people I craved for most of my life.

"Yeah, that's fine. I gotta go now but I'll see you then." I was slightly happy that I would finally know my father but I was just worried that he would not want me like most dhapmir's fathers.

"Okay, bye Rose. I'm so proud of you. You have finally became a great guardian. I love you." I could tell that my reaction to the news of my father was making her happy. She probably expected me to throw a fit and demand for him not to come. Normally I would have but some part of me always wished I could know my father.

"Thanks mum, Love you too." We both hung up and I buried my face into Dimitri's neck, breathing in his scent.

"My father wants to see me." I whispered. I know Dimitri hated his father for what he did to his mother so I wasn't to sure how he would take the news.

He response was to hug me tighter and whisper a Russian lullaby in my ear like he did while we were in Siberia.

I woke up in the morning alone. It was odd and I missed the warmth that Dimitri's embrace would normally bring. I quickly showered and turned on the radio while I was getting changed. The start of a familiar song echoed around the room just as I was finishing putting on my underwear.

_I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine_

_I've got a love and I know that it's all mine ,oh_

_Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me,_

_sticks and stones are never gonna shake me oh,oh,oh_

I grabbed my hairbrush and started singing along to the music whilst I started to dance around my room in my underwear.

_Take me away (take me away)_

_A secret place (a secret place)_

_A sweet escape (a sweet escape)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_Take me away (take me away_

_To better days (to better days)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_A hiding place (a hiding place)_

I heard laughter coming from the door of my room. I snapped my head to face who dared to watch me while I made a fool of myself. Dimitri. With his phone recording me.

He was so dead.

"Please delete that." I begged.

"Nope." He smirked.

"Come on, please. I beg you. If Adrian, Christian or Eddie ever find that I'm dead."

"Nope, this is for when I miss you." He pulled me into his arms. I looked up to his face. My gaze lowered into his lips and I found myself subconsciencly inching towards him. He started to lower his lips toward mine but before the touched He stopped.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered.

I jerked back in surprise. It was my birthday?

"Birthday?" I asked confused. Surely I wouldn't forget my own birthday.

Dimitri chuckled softly. "Yes Roza. It's March 7th. You're 18. Did you forget your own birthday?" He chuckled again.

I didn't reply to him, I just pulled his head down towards me and pressed our lips together. It started off slow and gentle, only to pick up steed and heat. We broke apart, panting.

"Well, that was a nice birthday gift." I smirked. He pulled my body tighter against his.

"Then you will love your actual gift." He voice was husky and his accent more pronounced.

"I'm sure I will." I literally purred.

"Go get dressed. Everyone is waiting for us."

I quickly hurried getting changed in some black skinny jeans, a red union jack top and a black and white varsity jacket. I topped of the look with some black pumps and I left my hair down **(Outfit on Profile)**. As we made our way down to the cafeteria, hand-in-hand with Dimitri, I couldn't stop smiling.

A few people wished me a happy birthday but the majority either glared or looked in awe. I loved the reaction Dimitri and caused amongst the moroi and dhampirs. I mean, either one of us is enough to stop traffic, but both of us...major traffic jam.

We finally reached the cafeteria, only to be meet with a ear piercing scream. I was just about to pull out my stake when I was nearly knocked over by a body flinging itself at me.

Through the bond I could tell it was Lissa but wow, did she surprise me. I pulled bought of us up into a standing position and laughed at how excited she was. Everyone was staring at us like we were crazy, and honestly, sometimes I think we were.

"Happy Birthday Rose!" Lissa all but screamed. She flung herself into my body again but this time I was prepared. I made sure we both were standing instead of falling on our asses.

"Thank's Lissa. I'm pretty sure someone in Australia didn't hear you." I joked.

"Come on, come on. You have to open your presents." She grabbed my right arm and dragged me to the table which Sparky, Eddie, Adrian and Dimitri were all sitting at, looking very amused.

"Okay, This present is from me." Lissa placed a large box in my arms.

I tore of the wrapping to find a short black dress. A very short, very sexy black dress **(Gifts on Profile)**. I could just imagine the guys reaction when I wore this. I knew just by wearing it I would break the school dress code and possibly Dimitri's self control. Also under the dress was a pair of Black High Heels. _Yeah, So gonna break that self-control._ I thought smugly.

"Thank you so much Liss. I love it. Thank you." I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"It's no problem Rose. You are my sister. You deserve the best." Her radiant smile lit up the room.

In the end I got an Black Iphone 4 from Sparky, a gold credit card from Adrian and a ultimate prank book and a picture of Mason, Eddie and I during our freshman year. The picture brought back so many memories of Mason. I still felt guilty over his death but I now longer blamed myself. He came back because it was his decision.

I had noticed another present was sitting on the table. A small black jewelry bag. I reached for it and placed my fingers inside. I felt something stiff. I got a hold of it and pulled it out. A note. I looked around and found that everyone at the table was caught up in some conversation about how I'm the most badass person but yet the 'baby' of the group. I would have joined in if the not for the words I read on the note.

'_Tick, tock. Your time is coming to end Rosemarie.'_

Oh shit.

I paced my fingers back inside the felt something cold and metal. I pulled it out and found that it was a gold chain with a small watch on the end. I looked at the time on the watch.

9:25

That was my time of birth. But how did this person know my time of birth. I didn't even know until three weeks ago when my mother decided to tell me about the night she went into labor as a way for us to bond.

I stared in shock at the time clock. Wondering what it and the note meant. I was broken out of my ravine by someone placing a hand on my shoulder. Alberta. Her face was grim and her eyes red and puffy. I immediately knew something was wrong. I have never seen Alberta show any large emotion because humor and pride. But seeing her crying, I knew whatever it was, I was not going to like it.

Everyone at the table stopped talking and just looked at Alberta. Dimitri stood up, searching for any danger but I knew that it wasn't within St. Vladimir's. I looked into her eyes and saw the sadness that was within them.

"Rose, It's your mother. She's dead."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>  
><strong>Please review cause otherwise I don't update. I wanna try to get to 60 reviews before I update next :) <strong>

**Tara xo **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, Here's Chapter 8! Read and Review :) **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8<em>

"What are you talking about Alberta?" I growled. "This better not be a joke!"

The sadness in her eyes continued to grow.

"Rose, I'm not joking. There was an attack on Lord Szelzky and your mother on duty at the time. She's dead Rose. I'm so sorry." She turned and sprinted out of the room. I've never seen her react in anyway to the news of someone dying but I knew her and my mother are - had been close.

I sat frozen. I was numb. I felt like any second now Aston Kutcher would jump out yelling 'Punk'd'. But I knew, I knew that wasn't ever going to happen. I faintly recognised sympathy coming from Lissa thought the bond. She knew what it was like to lose her parents but the fact is, I hardly knew my mother and that's what made it worse for me. I knew she existed, I knew she was alive and cared just a little bit for me; but I never _knew_ her. I would never again get to talk to her and ask her something as trivial as what her favorite colour was, or who was her best friend during school. Lissa knew all of this about her parents, hell even I knew it but my own mother...I didn't know her.

I could vaguely hear someone calling my name, tightening me in their embrace but none of it registered. I was numb. I shot out of my seat, making whoever had their arms wrapped around me fall, and I ran. I didn't know where I was running to or what from but I just had to. I just had to keep going.

My sight started to blur and I barley felt the wet drops falling on my cheeks. I just kept running. The people I passed would give me odd looks but I ignored them and continued pushing myself further.

I came to a stop in front of_ the_ cabin. The last time I was here, it was the source of comfort, strength and love. The things I needed right now.

I pulled the door open and hurriedly slammed it shut. I didn't want others seeing me like this. I was Rose Hathaway. I never cried, blushed or giggled. It wasn't _me._ But then again, losing your mother isn't an everyday thing.

I leaned against the door, my back slowly slipping as I keep my slightly tight grip on the door handle. I continue sliding down the door until I reach the floor. I bring my knees into my chest, placing a hand over my legs, as if I was keeping myself together. Sobs rack my body as flashes of images come forth in my mind.

"_Rosie, baby, come on. It's time to wake up." I snuggle deeper into my bed, pulling the covers over my head. I hear my mother's strange laughter throughout the thick blanket. _

"_Come on Rosie, you have to wake up or were going to be late." The blankets are ripped off my body, jerking me wake. _

"_Hey, mama. I don't wanna get up." I complain. It's the exact same ritual every morning, well as much as I can remember. _

"_I know Rosie. But come on. Were meeting someone named Alberta today. She's going to teach you how to become a guardian like me." I see a sad look cross her face as she mentions Alberta. _

_Later that day I saw my mother walk away from me, leaving me at the academy without so much as a look back as I scream her name; begging her to take me with her. I was 3._

I resented my mother ever since I was old enough to understand that she had abandoned me, basically leaving me to bring up myself as she went and built up her reputation. I now understand why she did it but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

A new wave of guilt and sorrow over my mother's death course through me. I don't know how long I cried but eventually darkness overtook me, filling me mind with even more images of my mother and the limited time we spent together.

I awoke on the bed in the cabin, my eyes taking some time to adjust to the my surrounding area. As my mind clears out of the sleepy daze, I remember everything from yesterday. My birthday and my mother's death. Guilt and loneliness plague my mind. I didn't realize that someone was sleeping next to me until I felt their arms tighten around me, pulling me closer to them.

The scent of his aftershave hit me as I press my face deeper into his chest. He whispered soft russian in my ear, but seeing as I don't know the ridiculously hard language, I didn't have a clue what he was saying. His arms tighten around me every so often as I continue to cry. Normally, I wouldn't allow anyone to see me like this but it's Dimitri and I know I can trust him.

Eventually the tears stop and Dimitri pulls back slightly to look at my face. I am fairly positive I look hideous but something in his eyes makes me feel like Im beautiful.

"I'm here for you my Roza." Dimitri whispered as his hand brushes almost cautiously across my cheek. His eyes begging me o let him in and tell him how I am feeling.

"I...I just feel guilty Dimitri. She was my mother and for my whole life I hated her." I could barely bring myself to talk. It hurt thinking how selfish and stupid I had been. I knew Dimitri couldn't say anything to that. What was there to say? I'm sorry? No. I was right to feel guilty.

Dimitri's grip on me tightened. Offering me strength he knew I would need. "I'm never going to know her. Never know what she was like. What was her favorite colour. I will never know." It was something so small but something that people expected children to know about their parents.

"I will never be able to tell her I'm sorry." My voice broke over the last couple of words.

We stayed like this. Me, thankfully, not crying with Dimitri's arms wrapped around me, holding me together. I still had the block up on the bond so I didn't have to deal with Lissa's constant emotions.

As I remembered the last words my mother spoke to me, just a day ago.

"_Okay, bye Rose. I'm so proud of you. You have finally became a great guardian. I love you."_

I felt a surge of energy fill me, wanting me to make my mother proud of me. She alway's wanted me to become a great guardian and I will become one. For her. For Lissa. For Dimitri. For me.

_I love you mum. I'm going to make you proud._ This thought brought a small smile to my face.

As I slip the black dress **(Outfit On Profile)** over my head, I look at myself in the mirror. I looked good. Actually, better than good, like I had never witnessed death, destruction or pain in my life. That is until you look into my eyes. You can clearly see the pain etched into them. My black dress was loose and was longer one side than the other. I had a pair of black high heels and my nazar that my mother had given my at christmas hung around my neck. It was one of the few things that my mother had given my in my life. And I treasured it.

As I had just finished getting dressed, my door opened revealing Dimitri dressed in a black suit. He had been given the day off to be there for me and pay his respects to my mother as a son-in-law type.

He eyed my outfit and gave me an approving smile. He came closer until we met, our lips instantly finding each others. I was extremely grateful for his presence and help the last few days. They had been hard and only having him or Lissa around would help me.

After we broke away, our breathing slightly heavy, he handed me a red rose but a black stem. I took it from him and turned it over in my hands. A single tear fell and Dimitri's large, warm hand wiped it away.

"I love you. Always remember that." I was thankful he didn't tell me that I was going to be okay or that he was sorry over my mother's death. I would be getting enough of that.I just wanted someone there for me, to let me know that they love me and they are willingly to lend me their strength if I need it.

We walked out of my room towards the chapel on the academy's campus after another quick kiss. Many people stopped us on the way, saying their condolences and telling me that they are there for me. Yeah right. Some of you I don't even know. One of the moroi girls even had the nerve to flirt with Dimitri saying that if he ever needed to talk to someone, that he should find her. I politely told her to fuck off which Dimitri just laughed at.

When we finally arrived, we saw that the chapel was packed. A lot of guardians from around the world and even some royal moroi were here. Most of the school guardians and teachers were present. I made my way to the front were Lissa, Christian, Adrain and Eddie were talking. Dimitri and I walked hand-in-hand until we reached them, where Lissa pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Woah Liss, I need to breathe." I laughed half-heartedly. From where I was standing, you could see the brown mahogany coffin that held my mother. I felt the sadness of losing my mother hit me strong. Tears threatened to spill over but Dimitri must of sensed my emotions as he quickly pulled me into a hug, whispering soft russian in my ear. I closed my eyes, willingly the image of the coffin disappear.

The priest entered the chapel as we all took a seat. Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Adrain, Eddie and Myself filling the front row. I was seated in-between Dimitri and Lissa. Lissa held my hand and Dimitri wrapped an arm around my waist, letting me lean my head against his chest.

The service passed in a blur, I kept remembering the times with my mother. Her punching me in my eye, her giving me my nazar, her holding me as I cried when Mason died and finally her reaction to mine and Dimitri's relationship. They brought a small smile to a lips but caused a few tears to fall.

I had refused to say a speech. I didn't want to get up in-front of everyone and make myself look stupid. So I was surprised when a moroi man I hadn't noticed went up to say a speech. We was dressed in a black suit but had a cream cashmere scarf and a load of bling. His hair had been slicked back and his small goatee was trimmed neatly. he reminded me of Johnny Depp.

He cleared his throat and Dimitri's gripped on me tightened. "Janine was the first and only women I loved. She showed me a new side to life. Sadly, Janine and I broke off our relationship. But I thought of her everyday. Her ridiculous accent," A few people chuckled. "Her dedication and loyalty to all those she knew. I know that she loved her - our daughter Rosemarie." What the fuck? This man was my father? "I ask you all to remember Janine as she wanted to be, a fierce loyal guardian who could scare you shitless with her famous Hathaway glare." He left the podium and made his way over to where I was sitting. I couldn't believe it. This man was my father.

He stood in front of me, looking down, with a small smile on his lips. I stood up so I could face him. I saw the similarities between us, the hair, the eyes and I pretty sure we had the same sarcastic attitude.

"Dad?" I whispered. It was so unlike me but I felt like a child begging for a parents comfort. I wanted to be sarcastic but I just couldn't bring myself when my emotions were so confusing.

He didn't say anything. He just pulled me into a tight embrace. A few tears escaped. Everyone in the chapel was looking at us and were deathly silent. We finally broke apart and I could see that Abe's eyes were glistening. He walked away without another word.

I sat down in my seat and Dimitri replaced the position he had previously been in. I was so confused. My mother is dead. My father is here. I'm in love with Dimitri and Lissa is constantly using spirit which is causing the darkness to spill into me.

I felt something buzz in my black wallet. I reached inside and pulled out the Iphone 4 Christian gave me. I looked at the words that were written across the screen and I felt my blood freeze.

"_I told you Rosemarie, I am coming for you. And I will kill every single person you love until I get you."_

Oh shit.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Hope you enjoyed! Please review! <strong>  
><strong>I will update when I reach close to 70, So review If you wanna see who is after Rose! <strong>  
><strong>All will be revealed soon :) <strong>

**Tara x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, here's chapter 9 but be warned there is an 'M' Rated scene in this, be warned. If you don't read it, don't worry. You won't miss a thing. You'll understand what happens. Just be careful when reading :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9 <em>

I forced myself to focus on the last part of the funeral but my mind kept wondering. _Who is this person? What do they want with me? _Questions repeated over and over in my mind until I had to literally pull myself of the cliff of insanity. I noticed that the priest had finished speaking and people were starting to leave the chapel. Dimitri still had me in his arms and Lissa held my hand. I kept my eyes trained on the coffin that held my mother.

I barely registered myself getting to my feet and reaching out towards it. The mahogany wood cool under my touch. I moved my fingers until they reached the top of the coffin, where I predicted my mother's face was. I bent forward until my lips touched the wood and I lingered there for a moment. A lone tear hit the wood with a nearly inaudible splash. I pulled my back and bent, using my knees, until I was height level of the coffin. My right hand still rested on top.

"Hey mum" I whispered. "I'm so sorry for how I acted over the years. I'm so, so sorry. It was so selfish of me to hate you when you were doing the best you could. I love you mum and thank you for everything. You have been one of the people who made me who I am today." My voice was starting to become thick with emotion as unshed tears formed in my eyes. "I promise to make you proud mum. I will become one of the best guardian's there is and I will kill whoever the son of a bitch who did this to you. I promise." I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. I was about to yell at them, demanding to know why they came and interrupted me until I smelt his aftershave and instantly calmed.

I ignored Dimitri, knowing he was there to give me support not advice. "I love you mum. I'll miss you so much. One day we will meet again and then we can spar and see if I can kick your ass." With one last quick kiss on the top of the wood, I turned and walked out of the chapel with Dimitri beside me, holding my hand.

A nauseous feeling started to build in my stomach. It wasn't the strigoi or sick type nauseous it was like someone was watching me. I could feel there eyes on my back as I walked away from the chapel towards the commons where a small gathering was happening in remembrance of my mother.

I look behind me to see if I could see anyone watching me. No one but the feeling was still in the pit of my stomach. Dimitri tightened his hold around my waist and pulled me towards the trees. He stopped when we were far enough in that no one could hear us. He leant against the nearest tree and pulled me to him.

"I love you my Roza. Your mother is - was so proud of you. You _are_ a great guardian." He whispered in my ear as he rested his chin on top of my head. I buried my face against his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat.

We eventually broke apart knowing that we needed to go back to civilization before people started to notices that we were missing. As we stepped out of the last tree a new type of nauseous settled in my stomach, only this time I knew what it meant.

Strigoi.

Just as I was about to warn Dimitri one jumped on my back, bringing me to the floor. I struggled with him for a minute before pulling my stake free from my thigh sheath. I plunged my stake into his heart when I saw an opening. As I pulled my stake out, I took in my surrounding. Dimitri was about to stake his own strigoi and by now other guardians had arrived. From what I could see, there had to about 15 strigoi so far. There was no telling how many where elsewhere. I had barely taken a step when something hit my body on the side.

I was knocked to the ground so hard that black spots started to cloud my vision. Pain surged thorough my body as I felt another body land on top of mine, pinning me. Two pairs of cold hands wrap around my wrists, jerking my body up into a standing position whilst the body that was on top of me grabs ahold of my ankles, preventing me from kicking out.

I could practically feel my life about to end. I swallowed and continued to look at the men who stood before me. _This is it_, I thought, _Everything's going to end now. Right...now_. I didn't contemplate my many regrets, or wish for an escape, nothing occupied my mind except a pair of beautiful chocolate brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain as I anticipated the agonizing, black waves of death that would drag me further into the frightening depths of the cruel, dark abyss of oblivion. So many things could be coursing through my conscious, yet I couldn't tear my mind from Dimitri and the love I felt for him that pumped painfully through my veins. Why, after everything, did I have to go now?

My stomach twisted painfully as a large hand clamped onto my shoulder, and I had finally accepted it. I was going to die. After fighting for so long, after protecting Lissa and finally having a proper relationship with Dimitri, I was going to die. I knew I should have fought, should have pleaded but there was no point. No point in anything anymore. I fought, I got killed. I pleaded; I looked pathetic and then got killed. A strigoi from behind raised his arms out in front of me holding a thick piece of black material between his hands. He pulled to fabric back towards him so it ended up gagging me. He tied a tight knot hastily behind my head. I try again to fight of my attackers even thought I know if was a unless attempt.

"My dear Rosemarie. Calm down we are not going to kill you...yet." A low, humorless voice hissed in my ear. I had no doubt that they would kill me eventually, or turn me. The strigoi who gripped my arms, pushed them together behind me, trying my wrists with the plastic ties. Now that was cheating. How the fuck am I supposed to escape with my wrists tied.

A sub-conscience part of my body told me I had done it before, that I had escaped from strigoi before. Spokane. Just remembering the place brought back bittersweet memories. I had accepted the fact that Mason had died but it still hurt. I no longer felt the guilt that I used to when I thought I had been the reason he came back, thus ending his life. Dimitri helped me understand that we all choose our own actions and we can't hold anyone else responsible. Mason came back because he wanted to and there was nothing I could do about it now or in the future.

"...Keep your hold tight on her. I don't want any fuck ups, got it?" The hold on my arms got tighter, almost cutting off circulation. My body was jerked forward by the strigoi behind, dragging me between them while I fell unmoving. I had given up. I no longer cared what happened to me just as long as I knew that Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Adrain were safe. As the dead debris passed underneath me, I briefly allowed myself to slip into Lissa's head.

She was in her room with Christian and Adrain. I could see about four guardians along with them. She was sitting on her bed, with Christian next to her. Adrain was across the room on her couch, drinking something a clear liquid out of glass. To anyone who didn't know Adrian they would suppose it was water but knowing Adrain, it was either vodka or some highly dangerous substance that would kill any normal person's liver. _I suppose being royal moroi they do get priority during attacks._ She was scared and worried. Scared for me and Dimitri, knowing that there is a chance we might die. _No, Rose and Dimitri are the best. Nothing is going to stop them. _She tried uselessly to reassure herself. I felt ashamed that I couldn't protect myself, that I had failed Lissa but I knew she would be safe and understand that I did everything in my power to free myself. _They are going to burst through the door any second and Rose will say something about Christian being worried for her. _Her fake attempts of optimism only created a deeper ache that losing Lissa would create.

"Lissa, I promise you that you will not be harmed. You trust me right?" Lissa snapped her head up to see Eddie moving closer form his position against the wall of her room. He knew just how scared she was as her eyes kept glancing between the window and door.

"I know Eddie, I trust you. I'm just worried about Rose and Dimitri." Worry was clear in her voice.

"Those two are some of the best that we've ever seen. They will be _fine_, Lissa. Stop worrying okay?" Eddie tried to reassure her.

I pulled out of her head, happy that my friends would be there for both Liss and Dimitri if I were to die or get turned. Lissa would be devastated but would eventually move on with her life; move to court, marry Christian, have many little Dragomir's and hopefully tell stories of what I have done in my short 18 years. Dimitri on the other hand, I didn't know. I knew that he would be devastated about my death and refuse any help from his friends or family. It would be Ivan all over again but much worse as I knew I was his everything, just like he was mine. I prayed though, I prayed to God that everyone I loved would be safe and live long lives.

I was pulled to a stop by the strigoi. I slowly lifted my head and saw the opening of a cave. It was_ the_ cave, the one that only a few weeks ago that we travelled to for a rescue mission, the one that Dimitri nearly lost his life in. It was kind of ironic really, Dimitri nearly lost his life here but I saved him. Now I was going to lose my life with no one to save me.

I was dragged into the cave and soon darkness was all I could see. My eyes could barley make out some of the shapes in close range. The strigoi behind me continued puling me further and further until we came to a stop. A small torch in the corner of the cave slightly brightened to area, just enough that I could see some details.

We were near the stalemate which in the original rescue mission, trapped five guardians. Only four strigoi were present in this part of the cave, but seeing as my nauseous was very strong, it wouldn't surprise me if another ten strigoi were in the cave. In the far corner of the room, a large body lay on it's side. Even from the darkness of the cave and the distance between the body and myself, I could tell that whoever it was, was very tall and had a lot of muscle.

I vague sense of recognition flared in my mind but I couldn't grasp it. The strigoi that were holding me up, let go of their hold on my arms. My body slumped to the ground. Pain radiated from my right hip which took the brute force of my landing. A groan escaped my lips but was slightly muffled by the piece of fabric in my mouth. _Fucking bastards._ Sadistic chucklesreverberate around the room as the strigoi watch with as much happiness as their soulless bodies can feel. I ignore them as I focus my dwindling strength on forcing myself on all four. A protective feeling washes over me as I stare at the back of the unknown man in the corner. I painstakingly crawl make my way over to the figure and place my right hand on their shoulder. Even through their layers of clothes, I could feel the warmth of this person. _At least their alive._ I pull slightly on the body, effectively rolling the figure onto their back. Shoulder length brown hair clung the the man's face which was very similar. Streaks of blood covered their face as well as mud which was caked into his hair. Fear radiated through my body as shock filled my mind, forcing me to sit on my calves. Dimitri. _No! No, Dimitri cannot be here, he's supposed to be safe at the academy._

I pulled his head into my lap as I started to stroke his hair away from his face. _God, he's beautiful_. Even covered in blood and dirt he's gorgeous. _Focus Rose. You have to get out of here._ I could feel that the strigoi were no longer in this section of the cave, leaving Dimitri and I alone. His eyes started to flutter and a small groan escaped his lips. He was waking up. His eye lids fluttered open as his chocolate eyes searched my face in the dim lighting.

"Roza?" Confusion laced his voice until he tried to sit up and groaned due to the pain. Realization flashed across his face as his took in his surrounding. I wanted to reassure his so badly but with the gag still in my mouth, it kinda made it hard. I pointed to my mouth, hoping that he would understand and free my mouth. Thankfully Dimitri is not a idiot and understood.

"Fucking bastards. Couldn't the choose a nicer fabric. Like, really. Who uses wool as a gag." I spat the remaining pieces of fluff from my mouth when it was free. Dimitri chuckled slightly before his guardian mask took over again.

"What's going on Roza? Where are we?" He demanded.

"Strigoi, they have us. We are in the caves."

"Were going to get out Roza. I promise you." Sincerity laced his words.

"I believe you, but how are we going to get out?" From what I could remember about the layout of the caves, there was only two exits and no doubt they were both guarded with strigoi; not the mention the other unknown amount of strigoi that rested within the caves. Just as he was about to answer, eight strigoi come into view. We scrambled to our feet, Dimitri helping me slightly. The one that stepped forward was obviously the leader of them. His brown hair that reminded be of Adrain along with his green eyes that held a ring of red, he muscular build informed me that he was indeed a dhampir before turning.

"Our leader would like to see you now Rosemarie Hathaway." A vicious smirk pulled at his lips. I saw a figure move from the corner of my eye, only to realize that it was Dimitri taking a protective crouch in front of me.

"Yeah good luck getting me to go with you." I sneered. There was _no way_ I was going anywhere with these strigoi.

"We'll see about that." He promised just as he clicked his fingers. Three strigoi stepped forward and looked towards their commander. He flicked his fingers towards Dimitri slightly but it was enough. The three strigoi rushed forward and pounced on Dimitri. He tried fighting them off but soon realized it was useless when his arms were pinned behind his back, facing me. Terror rolled through my body. There was no way I was letting Dimitri die. I kept my eyes on Dimitri's, telling each other silent messages. His conveyed all the love, worry, lust and fear he had for me. I was pretty sure mine showed the same as we both knew that at any moment, it could be our last together. I brought my gaze back to the strigoi in front of me.

"What, to pathetic you can't hold a dhampir. Are we to strong for the big bad strigoi?" Sarcasm dripped from my words. I knew it was stupid to provoke him but the famous Rose Hathaway attitude always comes out at the wrong time.

"No, I just couldn't be bothered holding him when I've got so much more interesting things to do."

"Oh yeah, like buy new mirror's cause I'm pretty sure yours are all broken."

"Shut your mouth little girl. I'm not here to play games. Our leader has requested your presence and I'm to bring you to her." His voice held a threatening tone.

"And what happen's if I refuse to go?" I knew I was playing with fire but I just couldn't help myself. I couldn't practically feel Dimitri's gaze on me, begging me to be careful. Of course I didn't listen to him. In the space of a second, the strigoi was in-front of my face, cupping my face so hard I knew I would have bruises. He brought his face closer to mine and I could feel his hot, sticky breathe on my face. It caused a role of disgust to shiver through my body. I tried to keep my heart rate steady, not show any fear in front of them but I knew my rapid heartbeat was giving me away.

"Then I will just have to do something that will _make_ you come." His voice was a emotionless whisper but I knew that everyone heard it. My breathe caught in my throat, causing my body to freeze. I could here Dimitri's cries of protest, but they were useless. The leader reaches out towards me and before I could comprehend, the back of my head is slammed into the ground. Black spots line my vision but soon clear when I remind myself that I can't give up yet. I could sense more strigoi coming closer towards where I lay. Two of the strigoi grabbed a wrist from where they were clutching my head. They had pinned them above my head but even though I was desperately trying to struggle and squirm out of their grasp, another two pairs of hands caught my ankles; pinning them to the floor.

**- M Rated - **

**(I tried to not really graphic but it still is...read with caution but if you don't want to read, it's no problem, you won't miss a thing.)**

I saw the leader's face coming towards me. I reacted on instinct. I gathered all the fluid I could in my mouth and released it, landing right in his face.

"BITCH!" he screamed as he slammed a fist into my face, causing my head to hit the ground again. Before I could recover, he drove his fist into my stomach, knocking the wind from me. I still hadn't recovered from the blow to my stomach, and could put up no real resistance as he stuffed a rag into my mouth and tied a bandana around my head to hold it in place.

"There. That will hold you for awhile." I trembled as he slowly ran a hand down my cheek, over my breasts and onto my stomach, his eyes following the motion. "We're going to have so much fun, Rosemarie. I'm going to give you everything you've always wanted. Everything."

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and whimpered.

I could feel my dress and underwear being torn from my body causing a flash of pain to go through the places where the fabric was being torn. I tried screaming into the gag, but little noise came through. Dimitri's cries of protest still sounded in the cave, I knew he was being made to watch this torture. I felt sick to my stomach at the thought of him watching me like this, weak, vulnerable and completely out of control. Tears started to form in my eyes as I turned my head towards where Dimitri stood captive. My eyes instantly found his, the chocolate brown iris comforting even in my current situation. I could see the tears in his tears as well as the desperation and fear for me.

"Now, now, Rosemarie. There's no reason for that." His voice was soft and melodious, almost soothing. He came next to me and knelt on the floor, cupping my face in his hand and forcing me to look at him.

He moved around so he was standing behind my legs, then he knelt down. I could see his shoulders and arms on either side of my upraised legs, curtsy of the two strigoi holding them, but his face was hidden from me, thankfully. He moved forward so that one of his legs was on either side of her. I felt him rubbing the head of his cock between my sex.

"MMMMRRRRRRRRRRR!" I screwed up my forehead and screamed into the gag as he brutally jammed his length into my body. Every muscle in me went taut with the pain of the sudden invasion. He was fucking me viciously, driving into me with all the force he could muster. The minutes crawled by slowly. Five minutes. Ten minutes. Fifteen minutes. I cried out with every thrust of his hips. Pounding, pounding, pounding, deep into my body. Pain traveling through me to the very center of my soul. Terror. Frustration. Shame. Tears rolled freely down my cheeks. I tried blocking it out as best as I could and focus on the ceiling on the cave. I couldn't bare to look at him or what he was doing to me. Eventually I felt him find his release in me. He pulled out but pain still lived inside of me.

**- M Rated - **

**(You can ope your eyes now)**

He stood and I had a vague sense of him pulling up his pants and buttoning them. I was grateful that the torture was over but the dirty, shameful feeling was still inside of me. The pain started to lessen but the emotional damage of what that sick son of a bitch had done to me, was becoming stronger. I felt the weight of the strigoi that were holding my ankles and wrists become free. I brought my hand around my stomach, holding myself whilst I tucked my knees into my chest. I felt so exposed.

"Men, tell our leader that Rosemarie is...unavailable at the moment." I could here the smug grin that was most likely on his face. There footsteps echoed in the silent cave as the strigoi left.A pair of arms wrapped around my figure, immediately causing a scream to escape from my mouth into the gag.

"Shh, Roza. It's me. I got you." My screaming instantly cut as I heard Dimitri's hoarse voice. A blanket of comfort wrapped metaphorically around me. I felt the gag become loose around my mouth which I assumed that Dimitri had undone. I raised my shaking hands to my mouth and pulled the rag away from me. I dropped it on the floor beside me and looked slowly up at Dimitri. I didn't know what his reaction would be. _Would he be disgusted? Would he hate me? _All these different thoughts raced through my mind but I was surprised when I saw the tears running freely down his cheek. He raised his hand slowly to my cheek and brushed away the tears that continued to fall. He buried his head in my hair, inhaling my scent and letting his tears drop more rapidly. My own started to come faster as well as I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face into his neck. His unique scent of aftershave and the unidentifiable musky scent filled my sense, eradicating some of the horror that I had experienced in the last hour.

"I'm so sorry, My Roza. I'm so sorry." We both continued sobbing all the while holding onto each other for dear life. "Мне так жаль, Роза. Я должен сделать что-то о, что-нибудь, чтобы остановить его. Мне так жаль, я не был достаточно сильным. Я люблю вас, вы должны знать это. Мне так жаль." I don't think he realized he switched to Russian and I could no longer understand a thing he was saying but it still made me feel slightly more safe. I took ahold of his face, bringing it down so I could look straight into his eyes.

"No Dimitri. It's my fault. I let him do those things to me. I didn't fight hard enough. I'm sorry." It was true. I was weak. I didn't want Dimitri blaming himself for something that he had no control over. If it was anyone's fault, it was mine.

"Never. Never say that what happened was your fault Rose Hathaway. _Never._ It was_ not_ your fault. Do you understand me?" The fierce and demanding tone in his voice made me believe that maybe it wasn't my fault that the strigoi did this to me but the feeling of complete dirtiness still covered me.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way about me now after what that strigoi did to me, but I love you Dimitri. Always have and always will." The exhaustion of not only what happened before, but the earlier fight started to take over. My eyes started to droop and my awareness of everything around me was starting to the darkness of unconsciousness started to take over, even the last words that I heard where enough to prevent the coming nightmares.

"I will always love you My Roza. Nothing will ever change that. I love you, forever."

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. How was that? Good? Bad? Okay?<strong>

**Hope I didn't make anyone uncomfortable but I had to be realistic to feel what Rose was feeling. **

**PLEASE REVIEW xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is Chapter 10. Sorry I've been extremely busy but I got this done for you. Hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10<em>

The inconstant stream of grunts echoed in my ears as my conscience started to awake. I could feel the soiled, cold ground beneath me. I tried opening my eyes but the darkness surrounding me made seeing nearly impossible. I raised my right hand, that was resting beside me, to my eye and tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes, hopefully waking me further. Pain shot through me as I attempted to move and my skin became extra sensitive, causing goosebumps to raise on my arms and back of my neck. I lifted my head slightly to look down at my body. I was naked and covered in blood. Memories of the previous night hit me. The attack, the caves, Dimitri and what that sick son of a bitch strigoi did to me. I felt dirty. I remembered that after all the strigoi had left the area that Dimitri and I were kept in, he promised me he still loved me and that nothing will ever change that but the reaction was instinctual.

Weak. Dirty. Shame. That was all I was. I was a whore, a filthy, dirty, weak whore. Disgust towards myself pulsed in my veins and all I wanted was to end it. I wanted the suffering gone. I felt a pair of arms go around my waist from my lying position, pulling me into a sitting position. As I moved, pain spread through my body, radiating from my lower stomach region. Almost reflex, my legs moved into the fetal position and my arms wrapped around my stomach. It felt like a thousand knifes piercing my skin over and over with no end in sight. A scream erupted from my lips, whether at the pain or the unknown person who's around are around me, I was unsure.

"Roza, it's okay. It's me." Dimitri. Almost instantaneous, my screaming stopped and I cowered closer into his chest from the front. His familiar aftershave filled my senses, calming me even further. Images of last night flash through my mind like a flickering flashbulb. I jerk myself out of Dimitri's arms, ignoring the stabbing pain, and pushed myself further from him.

I didn't deserve to be in his arms. I didn't deserve to be protected by him. And I no way in hell deserved him to love me. Not after last night. He had to basically watch me have sex with someone else. I was supposed to be only his, now I am nothing but a filthy, disgusting unwanted, unloved whore. I was no better than any of the bloodwhores I saw while I was in Baia with Dimitri.

"Roza! What are you doing? Come back over here." Dimitri's voice was nothing above a strained whisper. I knew we had to keep quite incase any strigoi where near us.

Tears rolled down my eyes in torrents. I pulled my legs up to my chest, shielding my bed and wrapped my arms around myself. I buried my head in my legs, trying to block out everything in the cave.

"I'm nothing but a whore. A filthy, disgusting, ugly, fat whore!" My voice was barely a whisper to begin with but as I realized the harsh truth in my words, my voice grew louder, so much that I was breathless from screaming. I faintly heard approaching footsteps but I felt no nausea, so I knew it was Dimitri.

I continued to sob hysterically into my knees, not looking up for the fear of seeing the disgust and hatred in Dimitri's eyes. I didn't want his pity and I didn't want him to comfort me when I knew that if we somehow escaped from here, he would leave me and no doubt tell me that I was weak and nothing but a slut. Images of Dimitri's eyes filled with revolt and shame caused my cries to come louder and more hysterical. A pair of warm arms jerked my up from my sitting position. By the time that I could register my new stance, I was faced with Dimitri's chest, covered in his black dress shirt. Before I could raise my arms to push him away, his arms crushed me to his chest.

I felt his cheek on the top of my head. I tried to jerk myself out of his grasp, wiggling and hitting his back with her hands. I even resolved to trying to kick him, anything just to get out of his arms. I didn't deserve to be hear. I am a whore. _Why is he trying to make this worse by holding me? I won't be able to live when he leaves me. _I thought. I would rather that he tell me right now that I am not capable of his love because I am a worthless than pretend I am and then leave me when I need him the most. but each time I struggled, his arms would tighten around me, making my escape chances slim to none.

I give up. I stop struggling when I feel the pain in my limbs become excruciating. I felt like my insides where on fire and it was slowly consuming me. I bury my face in his chest and wrap my arms around his shoulders causing my fingertips to touch his collar bone. I cry. I cry for myself, I cry for Dimitri, I cry for Lissa, Christian, Adrain, Eddie my mother, my father and every piece of shit that has ever happened in my life. Never seeing my mother as a child. Having to be brought up by theDragomir's. Losing the Dragomir's in the car crash that I also lost my life. Victor and his fucked up plan for Lissa. Losing Mason. The attack and most importantly, for what just happened. I felt as if I had finally reached my breaking point. That everything I had bottled up has exploded like a volcano; erupting and freeing itself of everything bad inside. It was my time for explosion. It had been building up for years without a release and now I had reached the point where it would become dangerous if I didn't let it out. I cried for what seemed hours, all the while Dimitri was holding me, not saying anything. When I finally calmed, I briefly allowed myself to steal a quick glance at Dimitri. I was expecting to see his hatred and disgust but all I saw was love and sadness.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise you. I love you my Roza." His tone was soft and showed me just how much love he really felt for me. An undertone of sadness laced his voice, unrecognizable to them who did not know him. "Nothing can and will ever change the way I feel about you Roza. Nothing. I love you."

Before I could reply, a too familiar nausea builds up in my stomach. Strigoi were near. The strange feeling I get whenever strigoi were near only gave me a second warning before I heard the distant footsteps getting closer. Dimitri must of heard them aswell as he pushed my body behind his, protecting me from the oncoming visitor.

The strigoi came into view only a second later. Even with my enhanced dhampir sight, I could hardly see what he looked like however his red ringed eyes seemed to glow even in the darkness.

"Our leader wants to see you now Rosemarie." He sneered. A smirk pulled at the edges of his lips, but I could see the cold malice in his eyes.

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you. Tell your leader to fuck off." I yelled at him. I knew I probably should of stayed quite and not provoke the strigoi anymore but me being Rose Hathaway, well that was not going to happen. I physically saw Dimitri stiffen and clench his fists until his knuckles were white.

"We'll see about that." Before I could even comprehend his words, he was behind and yanking my arm away from where it rested on Dimitri's bicep. A scream built in my throat but was cut short by a hand clamping itself over my mouth. The skin of the hand was cold and large. I knew it was the strigoi before my eyes could register the scene in front of me.

I could hear Dimitri yelling, like he did when the other strigoi who used me was here. But before he could come even take one step in my direction, the strigoi was forcing me to walk in front of me. One of my arms held against my back and the other trying to pry the one on my mouth away. I tried to root myself in place, trying to somehow stop the strigoi from pushing me forward. I don't know how long we walked, it felt like hours to me but in reality it was probably two minutes.

I was taken to a new part of the cave, I could vaguely see the darkened shapes in the air of the strigoi but I could see not further detail. The nausea in my stomach was starting to become unbearable and I knew that if I didn't escape them soon, I was going to vomit. The sheer thought of having to have Dimitri hold my hair while I was bent over the toilet was enough to make me cringe. I did _not_ want him to see me like that. Then again, he was forced to watch someone rape me.

"We meet again Rosemarie." A familiar voice broke through my thought. I turned towards the voice that sounded from behind me. The strigoi that was holding me, let me go but with a slight push so that I nearly ended un on all fours. I quickly pushed myself up into a standing position and faced the person who I guessed as their leader. A mass of blonde hair, striking in the darkness. My eye's widened with realization. I remembered this strigoi well. Too well.

Nathan.

He was the same strigoi who threatened Lissa during the original attack and the one that almost killed Dimitri in the rescue mission. I tried hard to block out that day, knowing how easily Dimitri could have died if I had not forced myself out of Stan's arms and tackled Nathan. Images of the attack floated through my mind; I remembered tackling Nathan and then trying to stake him but missed when I heard my name called.

"_Roza?" _

_I heard behind me. Dimitri, how the hell could I have forgotten him. Must of been in m rage to kill the son of a bitch strigoi who almost took him for me. In my moment of hesitation, the strigoi was no longer lying on the ground. He was standing and retreating further into the cave. _

_I stayed looking at his retreating figure for a moment longer, just as I was about to turn away he turned to face me. _

"_I will come back for you Rosemarie Hathaway, and when I do you will make sure that every single one person you care for will never forget the name Nathan." _

_With that, he turned and ran into the darkness of the cave. After making sure that there was no more strigoi, I rushed to Dimitri's side. His eyelids were dropping and I could see that blood was running down the side of his neck due to the strigoi bite. I helped him stand and placed my arms around him, slowly helping him walk out of the cave into the fading sun. _

My mother as well as Alberta were waiting outside the cave, pacing frantically. I still remember the relief when they saw me supporting a weak Dimitri and then the scolding I got from all three of them when we got back to the Academy.

"Well, I can't say that I particularly happy that I get the see you again but this time it's for someone else." I confused by his reason for begin here. _Who would send a strigoi to look for me?_

"You see Rosemarie, someone wants you dead. You took something from them and they want it back and you...disposed of." His voice was anything but comforting. I somehow knew that the person who wanted me dead was the same person who has been after me these past few weeks. That scared me.

"Who?" My voice was hoarse. I tried unsuccessfully to clear my throat. "Who wants me dead?"

A slow, sick smile spread across his face."Now why would I tell you that?" He let a humorless chuckle fill the tense silence.

My patience was coming to an end. I could feel the darkness rising in me as my control started to slip.

"Tell me who the fuck wants me dead or so help me God I will make you wish for death." I hardly recognized my voice. I sounded so cold and murderous, butI couldn't bring myself to be guilty or shocked. Not while my life was on the line. I could see that my words sparked something inside of Nathan. His control was slipping as well. Before I could comprehend, he was in my face. So close that I could feel his breathe on me. I could tell from his build that he was most likely moroi before begin turned as he was a few inches taller than me.

He cupped my face hard. My jaw and cheek bone both protested against his strength and the pain that surged through me. He leaned down until he could stare directly in my eyes. The red ring around his previously blue eyes bored directly and unflinching into mine.

"Don't tell em what to do child. They doesn't wish to be known so I will not tell you who she is." He voice calm and cool with and underlying threat of malice.

Something registered in my mind from the words he said. He did tell me who the person that wanted me dead was, well kind of. _At least I can narrow it down to about 3 billion instead of 6._ The person who wanted be dead was female; but _who_ wanted me dead. Questions still burned in my mind from the slight mistake that Nathan had made.

I tuned back into the conversation that was going on around me, hoping to hear any more clues.

" - I don't care what you do what you have to do, just make it happen. And take dear Rosemaries back to her lover. I have a felling they will need all the time they can get to be together, because it won't be long before she is dead." A shiver ran through my body as I realized the very real possibility that I could never see Dimitri again.

A strigoi from somewhere behind me, again forced my arms around my back and pushed my from the cave. The last image I saw before darkness from the lack of light int he cave was the smirking face of Nathan.

Anger and rage burned within me and I knew that I had to get of this cave with Dimitri. After our very long or short trip , however you look at it, back to Dimitri I still had no ideas on how we were supposed to escape. When I rounded the corner, Dimitri was pacing the small area.

"Roza." He yelled as soon as he saw me. He came running over to me, yanking me out of the strigoi's arms and pulling me to his strong body. I could feel the nausea that the strigoi cause me, slowly leaving.

"Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?" His pulled away from the hug but still kept me in his arms. I could feel his eyes rake over my still naked body and I couldn't help but shiver at how he made me feel.

"No I fine Dimitri. They didn't do anything. But we have to get out of here." I tried to keep my voice quite so that if any strigoi near wouldn't hear of the plans that we would have made. Just as I finished speaking he pulled me into his arms and covered his face in my hair that was down. I heard him breathe in my smell just as I was doing from where my head rested in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"Oh Thank god. When they took you away, I was so scared Roza. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if the hurt you or where going to kill you. I was so scared." He whispered to me. I have only seen Dimitri like this a couple of times. And every time that I experienced it, I felt as if I could cry along with him. His silent tears fell onto my bare back and my hold on him tightened as did his around me.

"Im fine now Dimitri. They didn't hurt me but we do need to get out of here." I whispered into his ear whilst stroking the hair with one of my hands while the other moved up and down his spine.

"The guardians are coming Roza. They will be here at dawn." He shock of hearing him say that the guardians were coming, let alone him knowing made me pull out of his grasp.

"What? The guardians? Dawn?" My mind still had trouble comprehending this._ How the fuck would Dimitri know?_

"Yes Roza. The guardians are coming at dawn. While you were...gone, I must of fallen asleep because Adrain visited my dreams and told me." _Oh._ That's how. I placed myself back in his arms before I spoke.

"Thank god cause I had no clue on how to get out of here." I felt his chuckle rumble through his chest.

A couple of minutes later, we placed our selves on the floor and Dimitri gave me his black shirt so I could cover myself. I was glad because in no way did I want others to see me like this. Dimitri was bad enough. The shame and disgust from earlier still clouded my mind but the way Dimitri caressed my skin and whispered sweet nothings in my ear, made me feel slightly better.

I don't know how long we sat like that, me in Dimitri's lap with our arms around each other. It could have been days for all I know. Only the sound of our breathing and the occasional words made me feel better but the shame was to hard to ignore. I couldn't even begin to imagine what Dimitri was going through watching be raped. _What he must think of me now?_ I needed to tell someone. I needed to let it out. The shame and disgust was becoming to much.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry that I let the strigoi rape me. I'm so sorry." I tried to hid my tears that where building in my eyes.

"Roza, look at me." I couldn't. I continued to bury my face in my chest."Look at me Rose." his voice was stronger this time.

"_Roza, look at me._" I couldn't ignore his this time. I slowly raised my head to look at him. The love in his eyes shocked me, like they did every time. "_None_ of this is your fault Roza. Believe me. I _hated_ having to watch you go trough that and I couldn't do anything. If anything, _I'm sorry._ I should've protected you but I couldn't. Absolutely none of this was your fault. _I love you_ and _nothing_ will ever change that." I felt as if something was lifted of my shoulders. He still loved me even if I had been raped. "I love you. Always have and always will."

His eyes bored into mine, daring me to prove him wrong. I knew that he loved me. I knew this and why was I still telling myself that he didn't. It wasn't my fault that the strigoi did this to me. It was the strigoi's fault, no one else's. and I did the only thing I could.

I kissed him.

He kissed me back with the same amount of passion. He continued like this for what seemed forever. I was just about to deeper the kiss when a blood-curling scream sounded int he distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Please tell me!<strong>

**R-E-V-I-E-W! **

**Tara xx**


End file.
